Number 1 Sister
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Summary is inside, it doesn't fit inside here so please go inside and read the summary. Used to be titled: Nothing can Break us Apart Sequel now titled: Number 1 Sister.
1. Five Years Later

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is the story that I know everyone has been waiting for the sequel to Nothing can Break us Apart, Please read that story first in order to understand this story better. Let me know if I should continue. **

**Summary: Gabriel has promised Gabriella that she'd always be the #1 most important girl in his life. When he gets a girlfriend that promise is broken and Gabriella can no longer trust her brother. What happens when Greg escapes from jail and goes after Gabriella? Can Gabriel save her? How does his new girlfriend fit into it?**

* * *

><p>After a few more witnesses the jury left to make up their mind. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. This was all almost over and she knew no matter what happen she'd be ok. The jury returned and said "We the Jury find Greg Montez guilty of sexual assault and abuse of a minor. Greg Montez you are to spent 10 years in prison."<p>

Gabriella and the others cheered. Now Gabriella could finally move on and be happy.

It's been five years since Gabriella and her brother Gabriel's father was sent to jail. Since then life had been perfect. They were now all full time students at Stanford University and everything was going great. Troy and Gabriella were still dating and stronger than ever, as for Gabriella and Gabriel….well let's just say nothing could break them apart.

Troy, Gabriella, and Gabriel were now in Gabriella's dorm-room. Gabriella was pinned down on her bed. Troy stood holding her arms over her head as Gabriel tickled her all over.

"STOP IT THAT TICKLES!" Gabriella squealed loudly.

Troy and Gabriel just laughed.

"Sorry Baby sister but you need to be punished!"

"No! I don't please stop it!" Gabriella squealed through giggles. "Please I can't breathe!"

"Ok, ok." Gabriel laughed.

He stopped tickling her and Troy let her arms go. She sat up and panted.

"I hate when you team tickle me!" he growled.

"Oh you love it." Gabriel teased.

"No I don't, in fact if you never did it again I'd be the happiest person in the world."

"Doubt that but whatever you say."

Everyone just laughed. Gabriel looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot I've got to run, my next class is in five minutes."

Gabriel gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and left. Gabriella giggled.

Troy wrapped his arms around her. "What are you giggling about over there?" he asked.

"I'm just happy. I have the best brother in the whole world, I got into my dream school, and I'm dating the hottest guy on campus."

Troy laughed and turned her around to face him. "Well what do you know I just happen to be dating the hottest girl on campus."

Gabriella giggled and they shared a kiss. Life was perfect and nothing was going to ruin it now.

* * *

><p>One afternoon Gabriel and Troy were waiting for Gabriella under a big tree, sitting on the ledge around it.<p>

"Look Bro I need to tell you something." Gabriel sighed.

"What's up man?"

"I met this girl. I really like her and well she asked me out."

"Great man, what's the problem."

"Gabriella."

"She'll be ok. I'll take care of her."

"I know but she's always been nervous about me getting a girlfriend."

"Yeah but she trust you enough to know you won't leave her."

"I hope so."

"Hope what?" Gabriella asked coming over.

"Hope that you're ok with what I'm about to tell you."

"Ok…"

"A girl asked me out today."

"It's about time." Gabriella laughed.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yes, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"As long as you promise it won't break us apart."

"I promise Gabriella. Nothing can Break us Apart."

"Then I'm fine with you dating. What's her name?"

"Amber Barns, she is in my class. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"If she makes you happy, then I'm sure I'll love her."

"Great. You ready for lunch?"

"Yep, let's go."

All three of them went lunch.

* * *

><p>They were all eating when suddenly a voice was heard behind them.<p>

"Hello Gabriella…"

The three of them turned around and gasped.

"Mo-mom?" Gabriella asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought we had a deal?" Gabriel said.

"I know and I've agreed to try and get some help. I want you both back into my life. I know it won't mean much now, and I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the past, but please give me a chance to make it right."

"I don't know if I can trust you." Gabriella answered.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking for a chance, so I can gain your trust."

"We will have to think about it." Gabriel answered squeezing Gabriella's hand.

"Of course, I understand. Take as much time as you need."

With that Maria walked away.

Everyone just looked at each other. With Maria back in the picture there lives were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you guys think? A lot of what was in this chapter is taken from the epilogue in the last chapter from the other tell me if I should continue or not? **For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?sk=app_4949752878**  
><strong>


	2. Amber Barns

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for such a great turn out guys. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Here is my next chapter. Also for the future Gabriel is going to be written as just Gabe because I'm getting them mixed up lol. So Gabe is Gabriel.**

* * *

><p>Everyone just looked at each other. With Maria back in the picture there lives were about to get a whole lot more complicated. Gabe looked at his sister.<p>

"Are you all right?"

She just shrugged.

"Talk to me sweetie, what are you thinking?"

"I want to forgive her but I'm scared she'll hurt me again and if she does I'm not so sure I'll be able to handle it."

"Well…why would she come all the way back here just to hurt us again?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, do you trust her?"

"I'll never be able to forgive that she abandoned you when needed her the most but if you want to give her a chance I'll support you."

"Would you be willing to give her a chance?"

Gabe sighed "I don't know."

"Look neither of you have to make any big decisions tonight. Sleep on it and think about it tomorrow." Troy said.

"Troy is right, neither of us need to know anything now. Plus don't you have a date to get ready for big brother?" Gabriella asked.

Gabe laughed. "I haven't even spoken to Amber since she asked me out."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Gabi, I don't even know if now is the right time for me to date, with mom back and all."

"No way! You are not letting mom stop you from living your life Gabe!"

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"I want you to be as happy as I am with Troy."

"Yeah man I really think you should go for it."

"Ok, ok if you two are so into this I'll go talk to her right now."

Gabe got off the bench and walked away.

"Are you sure, you're ok with this?" Troy asked moving closer to Gabriella.

"Yes, the only reason I used to fear him dating is because Greg always told me he would leave me. I know he was just trying to upset me though I don't believe him." Gabriella explained cuddling into her boyfriends side.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "You're so amazing you know that my Angel girl?"

"You may have mentioned it once before." Gabriella teased.

"Well I'll say it again. 'You're so amazing my Angel girl.'"

Gabriella giggled and buried her face in Troy's side to hide her blush. Troy just chuckled at her. "Hiding your face won't do you any good. I still know you're blushing."

She whined, making Troy laugh more. He kissed her head again. "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled kissing him on the lips. "I love you too."

They were both silent for a bit just enjoying being with each other. Suddenly Gabriella spoke. "Troy?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Do you…should I….never mind."

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes I believe your mom is telling the truth and yes I think you should give her a chance."

"How do you do that?"

Troy just smiled. "I just know you well enough to know what you're thinking. Plus I'm secretly a mind reader."

Gabriella giggled.

"Look Brie, I know having your mom back has you a bit on edge but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know Troy. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for being honest."

Gabriella just smiled and cuddled closer to him. She knew one thing was for sure, if she did give her mother a chance and her mother did hurt her again Troy would be right by her side helping her through it.

* * *

><p>Later that night Troy and Gabriella were hanging out in Troy's room cuddling on the bed watching a movie…well Gabriella was watching a movie Troy was having fun poking Gabriella in the sides watching when she jumped.<p>

"Troy if you don't stop I'm going to be very angry." She teased lightly.

"What are you going to do when you're angry huh? What are you going to do?" he teased taunting as he tickled her sides.

"I'll never kiss you again!" she squealed jumping from the bed out of his arms.

Troy just laughed. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. Come back."

Gabriella cuddled back into him and they continued to watch the movie.

A little bit later Gabriel walked in.

"Well, how'd it go?" Troy asked.

"Great, Friday after school me and her are meeting for pizza, then we're off to the movies."

"Great, Troy and I have a date that night too." Gabriella smiled.

"It's not a date we're just going to be hanging out here like we always do." Troy said.

"Only you're going to make out because you know I won't be here." Gabriel teased.

Gabriella blushed. "No…"

Gabriel laughed. "Yes, that's ok as long as I don't have to see it I'm fine with it."

"Don't worry man I won't make out with her while you're in the room."

"Good to hear."

"Well I should be going, the girls are only allowed in the boys dorms till a certain time so…"

"So you're going to leave us." Troy teased.

"It's better than getting in trouble. I love you both."

She gave each of her boys a kiss and left the room. Both of the boys got changed and went into their beds falling asleep fast.

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly and Gabriella made it the boys room before Gabriel left.<p>

"Don't be nervous, just be yourself, you have no reason to be nervous. Everything will be fine, what's the worst that could happen, other than her finding you so weird that she never wants to see you again and tell all the other girls how weird you then you end up all living alone with your fifty cats." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed pulling her into his side. "What Gabriella means is that you'll do great tonight. Just be yourself."

"Yeah and don't be nervous because everything will be ok." Gabriella nodded.

"Who is more nervous here me or you?" Gabriel teased.

"Sorry I just…." Gabriella bit her lips preventing herself from sounding like the old paranoid, clingy her. "I just want you to be happy."

Gabe smiled, Gabriella always tried to hide her true feelings from him but he saw right through her.

"Don't worry you will always be my number one girl. No girl is going to change that."

Gabriella nodded "I know….I'm sorry I just…I saw Greg last night in my dreams and I guess it shook me up a bit."

Gabriel hugged her. "Hey, Greg is in jail. He can't and won't hurt you. I promise."

"I know, I love you Gabe."

"I love you too baby sister."

Gabriel kissed her head and left the room. Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine." Troy said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know, I know, I just…I want him to be happy. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He won't, he's a smart boy, he'll pick the right girl."

Gabriella turned around in his arms. "I know. I'm fine I promise."

"Good."

Troy leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. They both walked over and sat down on Troy's bed still kissing. Gabriella suddenly slid her tongue against Troy's lower lip. He pulled away.

"Baby are you sure?"he asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Are you really 100% sure?"

She nodded again.

"Ok."

They pressed their lips together, this time their mouths open. They were making out and Gabriella moved her hands to Troy's sides. Troy's hands went to her sides. She suddenly had a flashback of her father and she pulled away quickly

"Stop!"

She was panting hard and actually managed to fall off the bed. Troy was right by her side.

"Baby, what happen? What did I do? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please tell me what I did, please I'm so sorry."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears "Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

"Baby you're crying please tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

Gabriella shook her head trying to sniff back the fallen tears. "I just…I wasn't ready. I'm sorry."

"Baby don't be sorry. I'm sorry, you said you were ready I shouldn't have pushed."

"No I lied to you. I wasn't really ready Troy. It's my fault not yours. I'm so sorry. You can break up with me I'd understand."

Gabriella cried into her hands. Troy lifted her and carried her over to his bed. He sat her down and sat in front of her. He took her face in his hands gently wiping away her tears.

"Baby, I don't understand. Why…why would lie to me, especially about something like that?"

"I'm sorry for setting you up only to reject you. I know guys hate it when women do that."

"Gabriella, hey look at me."

Gabriella lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I want a serious answer from you Gabriella. If you weren't ready why did you say you were? Why did you lie to me?"

Gabriella sniffed and casted her gaze away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me, right at me." Troy said.

"I thought I ad to…to lease you."

"What pretty girl, hey baby please look at me"

Gabriella looked him in the eyes. "I thought I had to, if I wanted to please you and make you happy and…and keep you from leaving me."

"Where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

"A girl in school. She's already had made out with her boyfriend. She said he was getting ready to leave her. She told me if I didn't make out with you soon you'd leave me to find someone who will make out."

"Gabriella Montez that is not true at all. I don't ever want you to think that. I love you so much and it's because I love you that I'm willing to wait. I don't care if it takes 10 years or 100 years I'll wait for you baby girl because you're worth the wait and I know when we finally do make out and when we're both ready it will be special and magical."

Gabriella sniffed. "I'm sorry I just got scared Troy. No other girl in this school is scared of making out except for me."

"No other girl has been through what you have. Gabriella I love you enough to wait. I want you to understand that. I'm not mad that you lied to me, I'm hurt that you felt you had to please me by making yourself uncomfortable. That's the last thing I wanted. Please promise to never lie to me about anything, especially, not about this all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you understand that I'm willing to wait as long as I have to for you to be comfortable."

"I do now. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They shared a small kiss on the lips before sharing a hug.

"I love you Troy I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"I love you too Princess, it's ok I forgive you."

They pulled away and Troy wiped away Gabriella remaining tears.

"No more crying baby girl, otherwise the tickle monster is going to come and get you." Troy teased giving her sides a small tickle.

She giggled grabbing his hands making him stop.

"That's better. Now, what do you say we watch your favorite movie?"

Gabriella nodded. "You hate High School Musical."

"I know but I love you so I'm willing to watch it."

"You're so wonderful."

"But first…."

"I knew there was a catch."

"Tell me the name of the girl who told you, you had to make out with me to please me?"

"Do I have to?" she muttered.

"Yes, come on just tell me."

"It's not important."

"Come on Zac Efron is waiting."

Gabriella whined. "Ok, ok, her name is Sandy Kramer. She's in all my classes."

"Thank you."

"Can you not tell Gabriel about this?"

Troy sighed, he'd never want to betray her trust but he wasn't sure if this was one of those things that 'should' be told.

"I promise you I'll make everything ok." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head and sat back against the wall. Troy put on the movie and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>After a few hours the door unlocked and Gabriel walked inside with his new girlfriend. Troy paused the movie. "Hey." Troy greeted.<p>

"Hey guys, how was your night?

"Fine." Gabriella answered quickly.

Gabriel gave her a suspicious look but shook it off. "Guys this is my new friend Amber Barns. Amber that's my best friend Troy and my sister, his girlfriend Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you both. I've heard so much about you, especially you Gabriella. For the longest time I thought you were his girlfriend, the way he always spoke about it." Amber said.

Gabriella smiled. "It's nice to meet you too.

Troy and Gabriella got off the bed and shook her hand.

"Did you two enjoy your night?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Gabe is so romantic, we watched Charlie St. Cloud and when I cried he jut held me closer."

"That's my brother. He's always got a free shoulder." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, isn't Zac Efron just the hottest?"

"If I say yes I'm in for the tickle torture of my life." Gabriella said. "So no he isn't."

Amber laughed. "I'm lucky Gabe doesn't know my ticklish spots."

"Oh trust me he'll find them." Gabriella laughed.

"Nah, I'm not that ticklish, I'm only ticklish in one spot and if he touched me there…well let's just say I'd have to have him arrested for sexual assault." Amber teased.

Gabriella growled. "My brother would never do that!"

"Who hey, easy Brie, she was just kidding." Troy said hugging her close.

"I'm sorry I just…I don't want you to think my brother is only after you for sex."

"I know he's not. That's why I like him."

Gabriella gave a small smile.

"I think I left my phone in the car. I'll be right back." Gabriel said suddenly.

"I'll come with you." Troy said.

Both the boys left and that's when the gloves came off.

"Now you listen here little missy, Gabriel is mine. I'm going to take him away from you and you'll never see him again. He will fall so in love with me he won't even care about you anymore." Amber said.

"No, you listen, I don't know who you think you are but no one comes in here and threatens me. My brother and I have been through more than you know and there is nothing in this world that can break us apart. Not even a dirty brat like you." Gabriella said back.

She was not the same shy weak girl she was as a teenager and she wasn't going to act like it.

"That's so sweet you actually think he cares about you."

"I don't think, I know he cares about me. He care more about me than he does you."

"How could he care for you when deep down he knows you slept with your father and are hiding the truth."

Gabriella tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, you know after your parent's divorce, and your father became abusive, than one night he asked you to sleep with him and you said yes."

Gabriella's breathing increased but she wasn't backing down. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Amber slowly started to move closer to Gabriella. "You know what I'm talking about. You slept with your father and cried sexual assault just so no one would know the truth. Now you listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once."

Feeling uncomfortable Gabriella started backing away.

"You stay away from Gabriel, I don't care if you're his sister. You stay away from him. He is mine now and there is nothing you can do or say to stop it!"

Gabriella's back hit the wall and Amber boxed her in putting her hands on both sides of her head. Sudden flashes of Greg went through her mind.

Before anymore could go on the door opened. It brought Gabriella back to reality and she quickly turned to the wall so the boys didn't see her crying. Amber quickly went over to Gabe hugging him.

Troy noticed Gabriella right away and went over to her.

"I missed you Gabeey." Amber smiled.

"I was only gone five minutes." Gabriel chuckled.

"It felt like a life time."

"What did you ladies talk about while we were gone?" Gabriel asked.

"Just girl stuff. I should be heading back."

"Sure I'll walk you."

"I'll be right ba….Brie, are you all right?" Gabriel asked finally noticing his sister.

She just nodded her head.

"I'm going to walk Amber to her dorm will you be all right?"

Again she nodded.

"Just hurry back Bro." Troy said.

Gabriel nodded. He quickly left with Amber. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, what is it?"

Gabriella turned her head away from Troy.

"Hey, you don't have to hide from me."

He tried moving some hair to see her face but she just continued to pull away.

"Baby, what is it? Was it Amber did she hurt you?"

Sniffling Gabriella nodded.

"What did she do, Brie please tell me. Was this about making out with me again?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Did she say something about your brother?"

Gabriella shook her head fighting hard to not cry.

"Baby, please, whatever it is…you can tell me."

Gabriella turned to face Troy, his eyes went wide. Tears were streaming down her cheeks her eyes were red and puffy, she looked like she had been crying for ages.

"Baby, hey what is it? What did Amber say to you?"

"She wasn't Amber she was Greg. He was yelling at me again." Gabriella said finally breaking down hysterical, almost unable to hold herself up.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey, shhh. It's all right. It's all right you're safe. I've got you. You're safe here in my arms with me. You're safe."

He pulled her into him and she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"When is Gabriel coming home?" she whimpered.

"Aw sweetie, he should be here real soon I promise." Troy cooed. He walked over to his bed and sat down holding her in his lap.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Gabriella just cried into his chest. Troy rubbed her back placing gentle loving kisses on her head hoping to soothe her and make her stop crying. He had managed to calm her down but she was still crying.

The door burst open and Gabriel was there panting. "I ran all the way back how's…." He trailed off when he saw his sister. He ran right to her.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on Brie? Why are you so upset?"

"Amber did something to her and it reminded her of Greg." Troy explained.

"What? What could Amber have done to make you remember that?"

"Nothing." Gabriella choked out.

"No, no baby girl it's isn't nothing. Look I'm only dating this girl if you and her get along, otherwise it I'll dump her so I need you to be honest with me. What happen?" Gabriel said rubbing his sister's back.

"Promise?" Gabriella whimpered, as she looked at him.

"I promise. I've never broken one to you before."

Gabriella reached out to her brother. Gabriel took her and sat down on his bed. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"What did she say to you?"

Gabriella sniffed, but didn't respond. Gabriel was quiet for a second before he suddenly got an idea. He lifted his hand and poked her in the nose.

"BEEP!"

A smile instantly appeared on her face and she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her giggles.

"There's that smile."

Troy came and sat next to Gabriel on the bed.

"Can you tell us what happen or no?"

Gabriella nodded and looked up. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Once you guys left she started to say how she was going to take you away from me, and that you didn't love me anymore. I didn't believe her I gave it back to her until…" Gabriella sniffed as fresh tears filled her eyes. "…until she brought Greg up."

"She did what? How did she even found out about him?" Gabriel asked.

"I assumed you told her."

"I said we had a hard time growing up but no details."

"Well she knew all the details, about the divorce and what…Gre…what Da….what Master did to me."

The boys shared a look it had been years since she had called their father Master and now suddenly she was doing it again…was that bad?

"She knew enough about it to tell me….to tell me….."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't repeat her. Just thinking about it made her cry harder.

Gabriel hugged her close as Troy rubbed her back. They both just looked at each other wondering what could have been so bad that Gabriella was so scared to say.

"Baby, if we guess right what she said will you tell us, or do you want to drop it? Troy asked gently.

"I'll tell you."

"So it was about your father, something he did to you?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Was it the abuse?'

Gabriella nodded again. Suddenly a thought hit Troy making his blood boil but he hid it from Gabriella.

"Was it something about the sexual assault?"

Gabriella cried harder and nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gabriella look at me." Gabriel said. "Look at me Gabriella."

Crying hard Gabriella looked up at her brother.

"What did she say to you!" Gabriel asked.

It wasn't a question it was a demand, someone he had brought into her life upset his little sister about something so sensitive and his blood was boiling.

"Gabe easy." Troy said noticing the demanding tone. "She scared enough."

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry baby sister. Can you please tell us what she said to you?"

"DO you promise to still love me?"

"Of course, nothing will make me stop."

"She told me that you couldn't love me because I really slept with Master and told everyone it was sexual assault to hide the truth. She told me you couldn't love me if I slept with Master. Then she boxed me in against the wall and started screaming at me. I kept seeing Master. I was scared I thought Master was back to hurt me." Gabriella cried.

She was hysterical now crying so hard she was choking on her tears. Gabriel and Troy were shocked.

"Gabriel I'm sorry, I never wanted you to be hurt like that. It's why I didn't want to tell you!" Gabriella cried.

"No, I'm sorry I never should have invited her here until I knew for sure she was the right girl. It's not your fault it's her. Don't believe her. I love you and I know you didn't sleep with Greg. Nothing can break us apart right?"

That was what Gabriella wanted to hear. She started to calm down. She nodded her head. "Nothing can break us apart." She repeated.

Gabriel kissed her head. "Are you feeling better now?

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine, It wasn't what she said that hurt it was that I started to see Master everywhere. She wasn't yelling at me as Amber, she was yelling at me as Master, that's why I was so upset."

"Well we're glad you're ok but I still have to talk to her. There is no way she's getting away with this." Gabriel said.

Gabriella just nodded her head. She cuddled into her brother's arms. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course baby sister." Gabriel kissed her head.

Gabriel was glad Amber didn't push her back into her shell. Gabriel hoped Amber had a good reason for upsetting Gabriella otherwise he knew it would not be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you guys think of Amber? Don't you just love her? ;) I need your advice on if Troy should tell Gabriel about Gabriella being pressured by her peers to make out with him? Is that something a brother would want to know or no? Please let me know. Don't worry this isn't the last you see of Amber. She will be back. Find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl for updates and sneak peeks at my future work. **


	3. Making Plans

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I PUT UP A POLL PLEASE GO TAKE IT AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later on that evening both guys were in bed. Gabriella was next to her brother. Gabe stroked her hair as she slept.<p>

"Hey, you awake Gabe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What's up?"

"It's about Gabriella."

"Ok, you have my complete attention."

"Something happen tonight and I think you need to know about it, even if she doesn't want you to."

"Now you're starting to worry me Troy. What's going on?"

"Gabriella forced herself to make out with me."

"What do you mean forced herself?" Gabe growled.

"I know that sounds awful but it's the truth. She told me she was ready to take that next step so I agreed. I moved my hand to her side and she flipped out. She finally confessed and said she wasn't ready and she only said she was ready because the girls in her class were pressuring her to make out with me. They told her if she didn't make out with me she'd lose me."

"Thank you for telling me. That's why I trust you with her, you know what's important enough to tell me and what's secret enough to keep from me. I'm just glad she was able to stop when she was uncomfortable, after everything she went through with Greg, I was worried…."

"About what? I'd never hurt her."

"No, no I know that. Once after Greg went to jail and stuff she came to me and asked me if she should have just let Greg touch her instead of fighting back. She asked if as a girl she was just supposed to let the guys do whatever they wanted to her without the right of saying no."

Troy sat up in bed. "Did you tell her otherwise?"

"Of course I did but I'm always nervous now that she'll do something she's not ready for because she feels she has to."

"The girls pressuring her makes her feel like she has to make out with me." Troy sighed.

"I'll talk to her and make sure she understands she doesn't. Thank you for telling me."

"Of course, I care about Gabriella and you deserve to know when she is going through something serious like this."

"You really are good for her. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Thanks Bro. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next day Gabe went right up to Amber.<p>

"We need to talk." He told her.

"We haven't even dated yet and already you're pulling out the dreaded four words." She teased.

"Yeah, well what happen last night, between you and my sister?"

"We just talked about girl stuff why?"

"Because when I got back she was hysterical."

"We were sharing sob stories."

"She told me your threatened her. Did you tell her I'd stop loving her after I fell in love with you?"

"No, no, she misunderstood me. I said you'd NEVER stop loving her."

"How did you find out about her past with Greg?"

"What past, Gabe what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Amber, how did you find out!"

"I heard it on the news and read about it in the newspapers."

"Did you tell Gabriella that I couldn't love her because she really did sleep with my father and was secretly lying about it?"

Amber nodded.

"Why, why would you ever say something like that to her? Why would hurt her like that?"

"I was scared." Amber cried.

"You were scared? My poor sister nearly had a panic attack after you left her. What could you be scared of?"

"History repeating itself."

"What?"

"I had a brother too Gabe. He and I were best friends, like you and Gabriella. Then he got a girlfriend and I haven't heard or even seen him since he ran away with her, when they were sixteen. I was warning Gabriella so she wasn't hurt when you betrayed her."

"What makes you so sure I would ever hurt Gabriella?"

"Because my brother did it to me. I was scared of you leaving Gabriella for me so I tried to warn her before hand so she wasn't hurt when it actually happen."

Gabe looked at her confused. "You're not making a lot of sense. If you're so worried about my relationship with my sister, why date me? Why take that change of becoming the girl I abandoned my sister for?"

"Because you're my only friend here at this whole school and through our friendship I've….I've developed a crush on you, so I decided to ask you out. Then when I realized you had a sister I knew I had to warn her just in case."

"I still don't understand."

Amber sighed and looked down at her hands. Tears filled her eyes and she looked back up at Gabe. "You're the only friend I've got, here or anywhere for that matter. My parents couldn't care less about me and my brother is off who knows where with his girlfriend. You're all I have and I was scared of losing you all right! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm scared of losing you to Gabriella so I thought if I pushed her out of your life I'd be free to have you."

Gabe sighed and hugged Amber. He hated seeing girls cry, especially if she was a girl he cared about.

"Why weren't you just honest with me? Why did you have to say such horrible things to my sister? You really hurt her."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance. I promise I'll make it up to Gabriella. Please just don't leave me, you're all I have left."

Gabe sighed and took a deep breath. "Amber I…"

* * *

><p>In Troy's room he sat on the bed flipping through the channels as Gabriella paced back and forth. He couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"Will you please come sit down. You're making a hole in the floor."

"Why isn't Gabe back yet? Where is he?"

"Babe relax I'm sure he's fine."

Gabriella just continued to pace. Troy turned off the tv. "OK, you need a distraction." He said pulling her down onto the bed making her squeal. He rolled on top of her pinning her arms over her head.

"How do you plan on distracting me Mr. Bolton?"

"Well I could do this…." He quickly tickled her sides making her squeal. "…or I could do this…." He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She screamed. "…Or even this…" he kissed her on the lips smiling when she kissed back. He pulled away. "Or I could always do all three."

"How can you kiss me, and give me raspberries at the same time."

Troy just smirked. He started tickling her sides. She giggled squirming on the bed. He blew a quickly raspberry and then moved and kissed her on the lips. He continue to repeat those actions driving Gabriella crazy. She was laughing hysterically, gasping for air, and squirming uncontrollably. She was feeling so many different things at that moment she couldn't handle it. The biggest thing she felt was the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs.

"Tro-Troy…sto-stop…. I… ca-can-can't… breathe!" she gasped out between hysterical laughter.

Troy stopped letting her breathe.

"Don't do that again." She said.

He chuckled. "Too much?"

"Tickling and raspberries at once was bad but then you kissed and I felt all the more ticklish and…" she stopped turning three shades redder and turned her burring her face in her arm that was still above her head.

He chuckled. "Hey, you make me feel ticklish when we kiss too. It's something natural our body does. You don't have to be embarrassed by it."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just naturally shy I guess."

"It's one of the reason I love you."

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back. He released her hands and she moved them to his hair. He slowly and carefully brought his hands to her sides. He pulled away when she didn't.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel safe, and I trust you. Just…just go slow."

"We can stop?"

"No, I'm all right I promise."

Troy looked into her eyes looking for any signs of her lying and saw none. He smiled and continued to kiss her. She smiled back and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. His hands moved up and down her sides. Not wanting her to feel powerless he rolled them over so she was on top of him. She couldn't help but pull away and smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She put her hand over her chest. "My heart is racing."

"That's normal. Mine is too."

"Troy I…I really enjoyed that. It was special and magical."

"We can take this next step as slow as you want. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I understand that now. Thank you Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and good job distracting me by the way."

Troy laughed. "Thank you."

Just then the door opened and Gabe walked in with Amber.

"What is she doing here?" Troy asked.

"Amber and I had a talk, I found out some stuff I didn't know about her before and I understand why she said what she did. I forgiven her and I'm going to give her another chance…as long as you do too Gabriella."

Gabriella got off Troy and off the bed. "Did you forget what she said to me?"

"Did you forget how upset she was last night?" Troy asked.

"No, and no, let Amber explain."

Amber took a deep breath. "I like you, didn't get along with my father. He never abused me or anything but he didn't care about me at all. I ended up raising myself because neither of my parents cared. My brother and I were each others family. When he was sixteen he got his first girlfriend. They were so in love that he ran away together and left me alone with my none caring parents. I have no friends and no family. Gabe was the first person to actually like me and be my friend. I developed a crush on him and asked him out. When I found out he had a sister I got scared. I was scared that he wouldn't care about me or love me because he'd always be with you, so I tried to push you out of the picture. I know what I said was wrong and it wasn't true. I'm sorry and I'd like another chance."

"No way." Troy said.

"Troy…" Gabriella said.

"What, you actually believe her?"

"Yes, for the longest time I feared the same thing just different. I was scared I'd lose him to his new girlfriend. I can understand her fear of being alone after all she's been through. I forgive you Amber, but it will take time before I can trust you."

"I understand. Thank you."

"You're not off the hook that easily. I don't forgive those who hurt my girlfriend." Troy said glaring at Amber.

"I understand. I'm just sorry you feel that way."

Troy knew something was up with her story. He didn't trust that girl and he was going to make sure both Gabriella and Gabe stayed safe from whatever she had planned.

* * *

><p>Later on Troy and Amber had class so Gabriella and Gabe were hanging out outside enjoying the day.<p>

"Hey Gabe, today when I was talking with Amber it made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"If we forgave her…does that mean we should forgive mom?"

Gabe sighed. "I don't know about forgiving her just yet, but we should at least give her a chance."

Gabriella nodded. "Do you want to call or should I?"

"I'll do it. Do you have her number?"

Gabriella handed her a small slip of paper. Gabe took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"…Hey Maria it's me Gabe…I'm doing well, how are you…well that's good. Listen Gabriella and I have been thinking and we've decided to give you a chance. You aren't forgiven and this doesn't mean we're trusting you it means we're giving you a chance….Thank you for understanding. Would you like to meet somewhere sometime this week….Yes, Saturday and Sunday we have no classes…..Ok that sounds perfect I'll see you there….Bye."

Gabe hung up. "She understands she we aren't going to trust her or forgive her right away and she said she is fine with that. All she wants in a chance to make things right with us. So Saturday we're meeting her at the small café down the street here for lunch. If all goes well we will make other plans, if things don't go well…she'll never contact us again."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Just nervous."

"I'll be there the whole time. If you feel uncomfortable at any time just text me and I'll get you out of there all right?"

Gabriella nodded. She honestly hoped it went well because she wanted a relationship with her mother. If that didn't happen Gabriella didn't know if she could handle it or not.

* * *

><p>Just then Troy walked over.<p>

"Hey guys." He greeted.

Gabriella jumped up and ran right into his arms burring her face in his shoulder.

"Hey Princess, everything all right?" he asked gently rubbing her back.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Gabe sighed. "Saturday Gabriella and I are meeting Maria for lunch. Gabriella is a little nervous."

"Baby I'm sure it will be all right. Gabe will be there with you." Troy said soothingly.

"I know but what if she still doesn't love me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have come if she didn't love you. She wants to try again and make things right. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"If it doesn't?"

Troy sighed. "If it doesn't I'll be waiting right here with a hug and all the cuddles you want."

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome Princess."

A small whine escaped Gabriella's lips. "I have to get to class."

Troy and Gabe chuckled. "Go we will meet you here, when you get out." Troy said.

"Goodbye kiss?"

Troy and her shared a kiss. She said goodbye to her brother before walking away. Troy sat next to Gabe.

"All right Bro, time to fess up. How are you feeling about Saturday?"

Gabe sighed. "I don't trust her Troy. She hurt Gabriella once , I'm not sure I can protect her from getting hurt again."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but…you can't protect her from everything."

"I know and I'm not going to stop her from trying to have a relationship with our mother but I can't help feeling that it's a bad idea."

"You know Gabe, Gabriella isn't the only person who was hurt by Maria, it must have hurt you too when you found out she doesn't care about Gabriella."

"Honestly Troy, even if Gabriella does forgive Maria…I don't think I ever will. I'll never forgive her for what she did."

"So why are you meeting with her?"

"Because I know deep down Gabriella wants Maria back in her life. She always has and I'm not going to stop Gabriella from having that. If she wants Maria in her life than I won't stop her but that doesn't mean I'll allowing Maria back in my life."

"Let me ask you something. You forgave Amber after she hurt Gabriella, because she had a sob story and you felt bad for her. Your own mother comes back looking for forgiveness, also having a horrible background yet you don't forgive her? How does that make sense?"

Gabe sighed and nodded. "You're right. If I forgave Amber I should forgive my mother."

"Just give her a chance bro that's all I'm saying. You never know she might just surprise you."

"Yeah, Amber surely surprised me."

"Where is Amber anyway?"

* * *

><p>Amber was on the other side of campus talking with an older man.<p>

"Gabriella and Gabe took the bait but Troy didn't. I told them what you said to and they brought every word of it. Gabriella felt so sorry for me it was actually funny."

"Don't worry about Troy. Just make sure Gabriella loses all her trust in Gabe. Do whatever you have to do to break them apart?"

"That's harder than you think. Those two have such a tight bond. Nothing can break them apart."

"I know of one thing."

"What?"

The man leaned down and whispered in Amber's hear. A look of shock ran across her face before she smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know I don't need to ask who everyone thinks the man is. You all already told me in your reviews who Amber is working with lol. I'm sorry this is shorter than my normal updates but I was just wondering if I should make Maria a good character in this story or a bad character. Would you guys rather the dinner go well and have Gabe and Gabriella see there mom more or have the dinner go horrible and Maria teams up with Amber and Greg to break them apart? I'm putting up a poll on it so please go and vote. Thanks guys!**


	4. Mother Maria

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly. Gabriella and Gabe were standing outside the café looking inside. They saw their mother sitting in a booth waiting for them.<p>

"At least we know she isn't going to stand us up." Gabriella answered.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Gabe asked her.

"No…are you?

"No…but let's go. Just remember no matter what happens we're in this together."

Gabriella nodded together they walked inside. They went over to Maria.

"Hello Maria." Gabe said.

"Gabe, Gabriella, thank you for coming." Maria said."Please have a seat."

They both sat down.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Before I say anything else I'd like you two to see this. "

Maria handed them a sheet of paper. Gabriella and Gabe read over it. "What does this mean?" Gabriella whispered to Gabe.

Gabe chuckled at her. "It means for the past two-three years our mother has been getting professional help."

"Really?"

"Yep, according to this paper she has made amazing progress in mental healing and working on her issues towards loving her children again."

Gabriella smiled. "You really want to love me again."

"Gabriella I always loved you, I was just scared of you because every time I looked at you I was reminded of the rape and what your father did to me but I always loved you deep down. I know I didn't show it and I'm so sorry. I know that can never be enough but from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry."

"You're getting help, you're trying that's enough for me." Gabriella answered.

"I am proud Maria, but actions speak louder than words. Just because I see a piece of paper doesn't mean I'm going to trust you right away."

"I understand that. I also understand that Gabriella doesn't trust me either. All I'm asking for is a change to prove myself to you. Let me show you that I have been getting help and that I have changed. Let me prove that you can trust me."

"I think we can give you a chance." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah me too." Gabe said.

"Good, also I'd like you both to know that I haven't seen or even spoke to Greg since his trial. Even in ten years when he gets out I still won't have any contact with him."

Gabriella couldn't help but tense at the mention of Greg. It was a forced habit.

"Thank you for telling us. That does help us both feel safer with you." Gabe said rubbing his sisters back.

"Gabriella those two years I've spent working on getting passed what Greg did to me and I'm able to move on from it. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about what Greg did to you I'll be here to help you through it."

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, you don't have too. I'm sorry to upset. I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry please don't cry."

"It's not your fault Maria. If anyone brings up Greg or what he did she gets upset."

"That's understandable. Also if either of you at any time would like to join in the session with me, my Doctor said she'd help us all."

"We will think about it." Gabe said.

"So uh…can I ask what's going on in your lives…or is that too fast?"

"It's nothing important yet. We're both just focusing on school. We're both at Stanford."

"I'm so proud of you both. Gabriella how are you and Troy?"

A smile instantly appeared on Gabriella's face. "We're good, he's still my boyfriend."

"I'm glad to hear that. What about you Gabe any girlfriends?"

"Uh…well there is this one girl we're dating…not really sure if I can call her my girlfriend but I like her a lot."

"Good, good, I'm glad to see the two of you moving on with your lives. I feel better knowing I haven't stopped you."

"So…when can we see you again?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…that's up to you."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm free."

"I've got plans with Amber in the morning but maybe lunch in the park say around noon."

"Sure, you want a ride?" Maria asked.

"Nah I can get us here."

"All right well thank you for meeting me. I'm really glad you both are giving me a chance and I promise I won't let you down."

"Thank you for getting help and trying again." Gabriella said.

They got up and shared a hug. Gabe and Gabriella went back to the school. Things couldn't have been better. They were getting along with their mother, Gabe had a girlfriend who seemed like she was a nice a girl and Gabe and Gabriella were still as close as ever. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>When they got back to the school Troy was waiting for them.<p>

"Hey how'd it go?" he asked.

"Wonderful. We're going to see her again tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Maria is getting professional help to deal with everything that's been going on in her life. She even showed us a piece of paper to prove it. She understands that we aren't trusting her right away and that we're just giving her a chance. That's all she asking for." Gabe explained further.

"That good, it sounds like you guys had a good time." Troy smiled.

"We did. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow." Gabriella giggled.

"Don't you have a date tomorrow?" Troy asked Gabe.

"Yeah but that's in the morning, we're meeting Maria in the afternoon so I should be done with Amber by then." Gabe answered.

"We can't stand her up Gabe, if we want this to work out we need to work at it too."

"I know that. Don't worry I promise I'll be there tomorrow. If not for mom than for you."

"Thank you Gabe. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I should get back to my dorm room."

"Why the rush?"

"I've got some homework to finish."

"So do I, do it here." Troy said.

"You'll just distract me." She giggled.

"I'll make sure he behaves Brie." Gabe laughed.

"All right I'll stay. But you Mr. Bolton hands to yourself." She teased.

"Yes mommy." He teased back.

They all just laughed. Gabriella couldn't have been happier. Things suddenly didn't seem all that bad anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella was in the boys room pacing back and forth. It was 11:45 and they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon. Gabe was late.<p>

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Troy answered.

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes Troy."

Troy chuckled. "I'm just trying to help. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here soon. It's his second date let him enjoy it."

"I don't want my mom to think we're standing her up. I want to make this work."

Troy gave small smile. "I'll drive you, send Gabe a text message and let him know you will meet him there."

Gabriella took out her phone and quickly sent a text _You were running late so Troy took me to the park to meet Maria. Please hurry and don't be late. I love you Gabi_. She hit send and followed Troy out the door into his car.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the park, Troy parked and got out with her. "I'll just stay to make sure your mom is here then I'll leave."<p>

"Ok."

They walked the park for a bit before they saw Maria sitting on the bench. They went over.

"Hey Maria." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabriella, good to see you again."

They shared a hug.

"Hello Troy." Maria said.

"Hello Mrs. Montez. I just didn't want to leave Gabriella until I knew she found you ok. I'll leave now." Troy said turning to walk away.

"Wait!"

Troy stopped.

"Troy I wanted to say sorry to you as well. I know I said some very mean thing to you and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you're good for Gabriella and I know you love her for all the right reasons. I'm glad my daughter has you in her life. I know you'll take care of her."

"You are forgiven, but you can only make it up to me by taking care of Gabriella Don't hurt her."

"I won't. I made that mistake once I'll never make it again."

Troy nodded. "Have fun Brie, call me later if you need a ride home." Troy kissed her head and walked away.

"Where is Gabe?" Maria asked.

"Running late."

"Oh, that's all right, we can have some girl talk, while we wait."

Gabriella nodded. She sat down next to her mother.

"So how is collage?"

"It's ok." Gabriella shrugged.

"Just ok?"

"I've been having some problems with the girls in my class."

"Are they picking on you?"

"Sort of, they make fun of me because Troy and I haven't made out yet. They always tell me that he'll leave me if I don't make out with him and that I have to keep him wanting me by making out with him…and making out well."

"None of what they say is true. If any man is not willing to wait he wasn't worth it in the first place. You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

Gabriella nodded. "I know and that's what Troy said. He said he's willing to wait."

"Good, I struggled with that peer pressure too. Only it was for more than just making out."

"They wanted you to sleep with him?"

"Yep, sleep around, drink, smoke, take pills, all the kind of stuff I always warned you and Gabe to stay away from."

"How'd you get through it?"

"Honestly, you're aunt Lucille was my best friend. She helped me through a lot of it."

"That's good. Troy is really helping me. He's so wonderful. When we finally did make out for the first time it was magical."

"Someone is blushing." Maria teased tickling her sides.

Gabriella giggled squirming on the bench. "Stop it."

Maria laughed and stopped. "I'm glad Troy makes you happy baby girl. You deserve someone like that in your life."

"I wonder when Gabe is going to get here." Gabriella asked.

"Maybe he isn't coming."

"He said he would."

"He also said he had plans with his girlfriend. My guess is he forgot."

Gabriella looked down. "He was supposed to be here."

"My feelings aren't hurt. You're here that's enough for me."

Gabriella smiled look back up at Maria.

"Come on let's go have some fun."

Gabriella nodded. She wanted to enjoy this time with her mother but still a part of her was wondering what happen to her brother.

* * *

><p>"Gabe stop it!<p>

"No Amber you lied to me and now you're going to be so punished! I can't believe I believed a liar like you!"

"Gabe please stop tickling me. I'm sorry I lied I am please stop it!"

Amber was pinned down on her bed giggling and squirming as Gabe tickled her.

"You said you were only ticklish in one spot you're ticklish everywhere!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please Gabe I can't breathe!"

Gabe stopped. She panted. "I hate you."

"You better be careful what you say. I know all your ticklish spots. I will not hesitate to use them."

She squealed. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you."

"That's better."

She giggled and sat up. "I guess Gabriella was right. She warned me you find my ticklish spots and you did."

"I always do and in time I'll be sure to find your very worst most ticklish spots."

Amber let out a small whine. He chuckled. "I should get going. I've spend almost all day here and very little time with Gabriella...Bust first I need to use the restroom."

As Gabe ran into the bathroom, Amber heard his phone vibrating in his bag. She grabbed it and saw the text message from Gabrella. She smiled and erased it. "What Gabe doesn't know won't hurt him."She put the phone back into his bag.

Just then he came out of the bathroom. "I've got go. See you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Gabe walked out of the room and to his room.<p>

"Gabe, that was fast. Where's Gabriella? How'd it go?"

"Uh….I thought Gabriella was here and the date went well…"

"No, Gabriella is at the park with your mom…didn't you meet them there?"

Gabe's eyes went wide. "I completely forgot."

Gabe didn't wait a second before running out the door.

He ran to the park and looked all over. He sighed. Maria and Gabriella were gone. He didn't blame them it was almost 5:00 he didn't expect them to wait for him. The only question now was, could Gabriella ever forgive him.

* * *

><p>He slowly made his way back to the school. When he finally got there he went to his room. He opened the door and sighed.<p>

"I messed up. Gabriella is never going to forgive me."

"She might if you explain." Troy said.

"I blew her and Maria off to spend time with my girlfriend I always promised her I'd never do that. I broke that promise."

"Look, Gabriella is in the bathroom right now."

"Is she crying?"

"No, your mother told her you didn't show up on purpose, she said you wanted to give her some alone time. It's not the truth is it?"

"No, I was with Amber and I lost track of time."

"Tell her truth Bro, she'll forgive you."

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom. She saw Gabe and just looked down.

"Hey Brie, I'm sorry. I messed up. I promise to make it up to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Gabriella looked up at him. "Why didn't you show up? I want the truth."

Gabe sighed. "I…I could lie to you and say I did it to give you and mom some alone time but I always promised to never lie and I already broke one promise I won't break another. The truth is I was hanging out with Amber and I lost track of time. I'm so terribly sorry and if you never forgive me I'll understand."

Gabriella smiled. She had heard him in the bathroom. She knew the truth and was going to base her reaction on his answer. "That was a test." She said.

"What?"

"I heard you when I was in the bathroom. I knew what the truth was I just wanted to see if you'd tell me or not. You did and I know I can forgive you. I understand. I've lost track of time with Troy tons of time. I forgive you and to be honest I'm glad you didn't come. Mom and I had the best time. It was like I was a little girl again, we got ice cream, she pushed me on the swings, she chased me around and tickled me. I really had a good time."

"You're calling her mom again? You trust her that much?"

"I don't trust her yet Gabe. I am feeling more comfortable around her though."

"Good, I'm glad. Was she mad at me?"

"No, she thought you did it on purpose."

"Did you make any further plans with her?"

"I said I'd talk to you about it and get back to her."

"You don't have to see her with me. You can do it on your own."

"I know but I want you to be there too unless…you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to, I do. I just forgot tonight. I was so wrapped up in Amber."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Honestly I found out she was lying to me."

"About what?" Troy asked.

"Her ticklish spots."

"That's it?"

"Yep, she said she was only ticklish in one spot. Turns out she is ticklish everywhere."

"Lying about your ticklish spots only gets you tickled more." Gabriella giggled.

"Yep, I really am sorry Brie. I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"I believe you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella and her brother shared a hug. Little did they know that was one promise Gabe wasn't going to be able to keep.

The next few days things were pretty normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happen.

* * *

><p>One afternoon Gabriella was walking to her room from one of her classes when her cell phone rang. It was her mother so she answered it.<p>

"Hey Mom."

"Gabriella where are you?"

"At school why?"

"Where at school, are you with Gabe or Troy?"

"No, why, Mom what's going on?"

"Gabriella I've got some really bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"Your father escaped from jail…"

Gabriella gasped...

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Greg is out of jail any ideas what's going to happen next? Will Gabe keep his promise to Gabriella or will he hurt her when she needs him the most? What about Troy, can he help her through this? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Broken Promises

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! So I want to thank a few people for giving me ideas in this chapter. First is Zanessastories1225788 and Second is Bluebell140. They both made this next chapter possible so thank you to them. Also I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I've been away for my grandfather's funeral.**

* * *

><p>One afternoon Gabriella was walking to her room from one of her classes when her cell phone rang. It was her mother so she answered it.<p>

"Hey Mom."

"Gabriella where are you?"

"At school why?"

"Where at school, are you with Gabe or Troy?"

"No, why, Mom what's going on?"

"Gabriella I've got some really bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"Your father escaped from jail…"

Gabriella gasped.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Greg escaped jail, the cops just told me."

"Wher-where is he?"

"No one knows, everyone has reason to believe he's coming after you. Look Brie please go find Gabe or Troy and stay with them. Call me when you get there so I know you're safe all right?"

"Ok, thank you.

Gabriella hung up. She took off running. She knew Gabe was with Amber so she rushed to her room.

* * *

><p>When she got there the door wasn't closed all the way. In fact it was half way open. Gabriella had no time to wait she burst through the door in tears.<p>

"GABE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" she cried.

Both Amber and Gabe jumped apart from their make out session.

"Knock much?" Amber said.

"Gabe please help me." Gabriella begged.

"With what, you're such a baby always crying to me to help you. Can't you figure this out on your own?" Gabe asked.

"What?"

"No matter what it is, even the smallest of things you come crying to me. I'm tired of it Gabriella. If you're in trouble you can find your way out of it. You're a smart girl."

"Gabe he's back! Greg is back! He's out of jail and he's coming after me please Gabe you have to help me!"

Gabriella has no idea why he was saying all this but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Whoa, someone had a crazy dream." Amber said.

"It's the truth I just got a call from mom."

"I thought you couldn't trust your mother?"

"She wouldn't lie about this! Gabe please you just have to help me."

"No, I'm tired of always having to help you. Grow up and stop acting like a baby. If Greg was really after you we would have seen him already. Mom is just trying to scare you." Gabe said.

Gabriella was shocked. Why would her brother say that to her?

"Look, if you see Greg you can come back here but until then, go away we were in the middle of something."

Gabriella turned and ran out of the room tear streaming down her cheeks. How could Gabe do this to her. He abandoned her when she needed him the most. He promised to always be there and now he broke his promise. Gabriella continued to run until she reached the basketball courts. She saw Troy, with his class. She didn't care if he was still in class she needed him and she needed him now.

Troy was playing a practice game with his classmates when one of them stopped.

"Hey Troy, isn't that your girlfriend." One of them asked.

Troy looked to where he was pointing. He gasped as the sight of Gabriella running towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. Her face was bright red. Troy watched in horror as Gabriella tripped and fell her knees crashing against the concrete. "GABRIELLA!" He ran as fast as his legs would let him. He quickly got down next to her.

"Baby Brie, hey are you all right?"

"Troy you have to help me please help me." Gabriella cried.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I'm going to help you." He soothed.

He rolled her onto her back, pulling her into his arms. Her knees were bloody and cut.

"Oh Brie, let's get you to the nurse."

"NO! NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed in tears.

"Hey, easy baby, shhh, what's going on?" Troy asked.

Suddenly Gabriella realized the pain in her knee an cries harder. "Ow, Ow, ow!"

Troy had no idea what was going on. "Hang on all right. Just hang on sweetie."

He knew right now the best way to calm Gabriella down was get them alone. Make her feel safe with it just being the two of them. He didn't even bother telling his Coach, he just took off running.

* * *

><p>He finally reached his dorm room. He went inside and set Gabriella down on the bed. She was still crying in pain…at least he thought she was crying in pain. He quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He came back out and sat by Gabriella. He lifted her legs across his lap.<p>

"Gabriella, Baby, hey you need to listen to me all right. I'm going to clean your cuts so I need you to hold very still."

Gabriella nodded as she continued to cry.

Troy quickly washed her knee and cleaned off all the blood. He took out the disinfectant and sighed.

"On the count of three ok, 1…2…3…"

Gabriella screamed and cried breathlessly her body shaking as she tried to gasp for air. Once he was done he covered them with a band-aid and cleaned everything up. The he climbed into the bed with Gabriella and pulled her into him holding her close.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here. I'm right here shhh, shhh."

"Troy I…" Gabriella choked.

"Shhh, just breathe sweetie, just breathe. Everything is ok, you're safe. You're safe just breathe for me."

Gabriella slowly started to calm down. It finally registered with her that she was with Troy and she was safe from Greg.

"Good, girl, that's my good girl. I love you. You're safe, here with me. I got you."

* * *

><p>Finally Gabriella calmed down to just sniffles. She rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead. "What's going on Brie, why are you so sad?"<p>

Gabriella just sniffed and clung tightly to his shirt. "Don't leave me." She whimpered.

"I'd never leave you sweetie. You're my Angel and I'd never leave you alone. Please tell me why you're so upset."

Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone rang. Troy grabbed it hoping it would be Gabe with answers.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Montez, is that you?"

"Yes, is Gabriella with you."

"Yeah, she right here. She's very upset though and hasn't told me why. Would you know?"

"Yes, Troy, listen…Greg escaped from jail. I just got a call from the cops. They aren't sure where he is but their guessing he's coming after Gabriella."

Troy hugged Gabriella tighter to his chest. "Are they sure?"

"They aren't sure of anything, but they just wanted us to be warned. Where is Gabe is he with you?"

"No, Gabe is with Amber. I'm not sure if he even knows."

Gabriella burst into tears again crying into Troy's chest.

"Tell Gabe as soon as possible and tell him call me when he is safely back with you and Gabriella."

"I will do that Mrs. Montez. Bye."

Troy hung up and hugged Gabriella to his chest. "I'm here baby girl. Shhh, shhh, I'm here"

"Gabe…doesn't lo-love me any-anymore." Gabriella choked out.

"What? Baby that's not true. What would make you say that?"

Gabriella cried as she told him the whole story. Troy was shocked. His anger boiled over and he grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Gabe's cell phone not surprised when his voicemail picked up.

"Gabriel Montez I swear if you ever talk to your sister like that again I will never speak to you or allow you anywhere near Gabriella ever again. You better get your butt home right now your sister is scared to death and needs you. Don't you dare turn into your mother!"

He hung up and hugged Gabriella even closer to him. "I'm here baby girl. I'm here and I'm never, ever going to leave you. I'll make sure Greg doesn't touch you."

Gabriella cuddled into Troy as she stopped crying. She felt safe with Troy. As long as he was around no one and nothing could harm her. But what about Gabriel? Has he stopped protecting her now that he had Amber in his life? The biggest question is, what had happen to Gabe to make him change so suddenly?

* * *

><p>Back over with Gabe, he was laying sitting on the couch. His head was back resting on the cushion.<p>

"Are you sure you want another drink, you're sort of out of it?" Amber called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's only water right? It should help." Gabe answered.

"Yeah…just water."

Amber gently used her spoon to press down on the small white pill and pushed it into Gabe's drink.

"Hey you know, on second thought I should just get back. I'm not feeling all that great." Gabe said.

"No, no, you'll feel fine just drink some more water."

"Ok, ok."

Gabe took the class and drank it. "That taste kind of funky what kind of water is it?"

"It's from the sink. It's fine trust me."

Gabe shrugged and continued to drink. Amber wouldn't drug him…..would she?

* * *

><p>Back in Troy's dorm he had finally gotten Gabriella calmed down. She was cuddled close to his side as he just held her and soothed her . She had stopped worrying about Gabe and let herself feel safe just being with Troy.<p>

"Troy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think Greg already got to Gabe and that's why he isn't home yet?"

"No, I'm sure he just having fun with Amber. Greg would have no reason to go after him. If he's not back by dinner I'll go looking for him. I promise."

Gabriella nodded.

It was just around dinner time when Gabe walked in the door. Gabriella ran to him and hugged him.

"Gabe I missed you so much. What happen why did you treat me like that?"

"Treat you like what? What could be wrong the world is just full of pretty butterflies and rainbows." Gabe answered.

"What?"

Gabriella pulled away looking at him funny. Then she giggled thinking he was kidding. Troy saw something different about Gabe.

"Brie, come over here by me." He said

"Why?"

"Just come here sweetie." Troy said

Gabriella walked over to him. Troy pulled her behind him.

"Gabe I can't believe I'm going to ask this but….have you been drinking?"

"No, that's crazy I wouldn't drink." Gabe laughed.

"Gabe you aren't acting like yourself that leads me to believe you are on something."

"I'm totally me. You just need to stop worrying. I'm fine. Amber and I just hung out. The water she gave me tasted kind of funny but it was from the tap." Gabe laughed. "Tap that's a funny word isn't it?"

Gabe just started to laugh. Gabriella gave a small whimper. "Troy what's wrong with him? He's never acted like this before?" She clung to the back of his shirt feeling frightened.

"I think Amber may have drugged him. I'm not sure what kind of drug it is just stay behind me." Troy answered.

"Gabe, I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'm going to take Gabriella back to her room."

"No, let her stay for the party." Gabe whined.

"There is no party Gabe."

Keeping Gabriella behind him Troy left the room.

* * *

><p>Once he made it safely to Gabriella's room he turned to her.<p>

"He'll be fine in the morning, just might have a headache but nothing more. I don't want you to worry. Everything is going to be fine all right sweetie?"

Gabriella just nodded. Troy kissed her head. "Just get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning and let you know how Gabe is all right but you've got to trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm just…I'm scared I've never seen Gabe like that before."

"You'll never see him like that again I promise. Just try and get some sleep all right."

"Will you come in and stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course my Princess."

Troy went into Gabriella's room with her and sat by her bedside until she fell asleep.

When he went back to his room Gabe was passed out on the bed. Troy just shook his head. "Oh Gabe, what happen to you?" Sighing Troy changed to some comfortable clothes and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy woke up and couldn't help but sigh. Gabe was in the same position he had been in last night when he passed out, face down on the bed. Shaking his head Troy went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out Gabe still hadn't moved. He went over to him and shook him.<p>

"Gabe, Gabe wake up."

Gabe stirred and groaned. "Go away!"

"Nope sorry man, we've got a game today you need to get up and get yourself sobered up."

"What do you mean sobered up? I never drink."

"Oh yeah tell that to Gabriella."

Gabe shot up but then groaned and grabbed his head. "Why do I feel like I was hit with a truck?"

"Amber drugged you. At least I think that's what happen. You came here from her room last night and you were acting so weird. You really scared Gabriella."

Gabe sighed. "I don't even remember what happen last night. I don't remember drinking or taking any drugs I swear."

"I believe you but I think you might want to stay away from Amber for a bit. She could have drugged you last night and if she did, we can't let it happen again."

"I doubt that she drugged me but I'll stay away from her till I sober up. Where is Gabriella I've got to speak with her."

"Go shower change your clothes and I'll call her and have her come over. Then you two can talk, but she'll be more upset if you look the same way you did when she left."

Gabe nodded and got up going into the bathroom. Troy sighed. Now for the hard part, seeing if Gabriella still trusted or even wanted to be around him anymore. He picked up the phone and called Gabriella. The phone rang once before she answered.

"Open your door Troy I'm right outside."

Troy chuckled and hung up. He went over to the door and opened it.

"How is he? Is he ok?" she asked instantly.

"Hi Troy, how are you? I missed you." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled. "Hey Wildcat. I'm sorry I did miss you last night."

They shared a kiss. "How is Gabe?"

"As well as can be expected. He's got a huge headache, will spend most of the day throwing up. But he does feel awful for the way he acted last night."

"He remembers?"

"No, I told him but he feels awful. He really does. Brie."

"I know. What happen did he say?"

"No, she says he doesn't remember drinking or taking any drugs. So my only guess is Amber drugged him."

"Why would she do that to him. I thought she cared about him?"

"You didn't really buy that whole sob story she told did you Brie?"

"It makes sense. She's lost so much in her life, that when she finally gets something good in her life she's scared of losing it. I was like that once remember? Right after Gabe came home I was scared of losing him."

"Yeah, but how do we know she really lost someone?"

"Why would she lie?"

"To get our pity, so we like her. Look Gabriella I don't believe her, and I have a funny feeling she's the reason your brother came home drunk last night. Why else would Gabe drink? Why else would Gabe risk ending up like your father?"

"Don't do that!" a voice said.

They both turned and saw Gabe standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Don't try and turn Gabriella against me. Just because you don't trust Amber doesn't mean Gabriella has to too."

"Look Bro, I'm trying to warn her. If don't believe you'd drink or take drugs on your own. Someone has to have drugged you. The only person you were with last night was Amber."

"No you look, she is my sister and I will not allow you to brainwash her."

"Oh yeah? If you were her brother you would have been there for her yesterday when she came crying to you for help."

"Came where?"

"To Amber's."

"She was there?"

"Yes, she was there and she was scared and you pushed her away."

Gabe looked at his sister and knew by the look on her face something was wrong. "What's wrong? What did you need me for last night?"

"Nothing it's not important." Gabriella answered.

"Hey, you can trust me Brie. Please ."

Gabriella just walked into Troy's arms.

"Your mother called last night. Greg is out of jail and the police think he's coming after your sister. She was scared and alone and when she needed you the most you pushed her away." Troy said hugged Gabriella close to his body.

"Why can't I remember? Gabriella I'm so sorry. I know I messed up and I'm so sorry. Please can you ever forgive me?"

Sighing Gabriella nodded. "Of course. Amber drugged you it's not your fault. Just try and stay away from her ok?"

Gabe sighed too. Troy had brainwashed her and now she hated Amber. He couldn't just not see Amber, if she was the one to drug him he was going to find out but that would mean he'd have to do something he'd always promised never to do and that's lie to his sister.

"Yes, I promise Gabriella. I'll stay away from Amber."

Gabe and Gabriella hugged. Troy looked unsure but he trusted Gabe would stick to his word. After all he'd never lie to his sister…would he?

"Why don't I make this up to you this weekend. You me the park and ice cream?" Gabe asked.

Gabriella nodded giggling. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good."

"This time nothing will stop me from being with you."

* * *

><p>Over with Amber and Greg, they were at an unknown location talking.<p>

"Look I'm sorry I tried. I drugged him just like you said. Gabriella saw him all weird and stuff yet they're still just as close as can be."

"It's not your fault. That Troy kid is hard to fool. Looks like we've got to try plan B. If there is one thing I know for sure is that Gabriella sees Gabe as her protector. So if he isn't there when she needs protecting it will kill all the trust she has for him." Greg said.

"So what is plan B?"

"Gabe and Gabriella are meeting on the park this weekend. I don't want Gabe to show up. That's where you come in. I will be showing up at the park pretending to grab her. I won't actually grab her yet but I'm going to pretend to grab her and she'll be scared and so mad that she'll never trust Gabe again."

"It's perfect I love it."

"Good, so you know what you've got to do right?"

Amber nodded. "Good. Gabriella won't ever trust her brother again."

Greg and Amber smirked. Their plan was flawless. Nothing and no one was going to mess it up.

* * *

><p>That weekend Gabriella was at the park sitting on the bench waiting for her brother. She looked around smiling at all the small children laughing and giggling on the playground. Just then she saw a small girl trip and fall scraping her knee on the ground. She started to guy. A little boy a few years older than the girl ran over to the girl. He said something Gabriella couldn't understand. Then she saw the little boy lean down and kissed the scrape on the girls knee. The little girl giggled and got up continuing to run around laughing as her brother chased her.<p>

"Don't worry little girl, that will never end. You two will be best friends for life." Gabriella whispered.

She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I hope." Gabe was almost an hour late and if he broke this promise to her she'd never forgive him. "Gabe where are you?"

* * *

><p>Gabe was with none other than Amber herself. He was trying to figure out what happen to him the night before but Amber had the perfect answer for him.<p>

"It was your father. He drugged the drinks before I got them because I felt funny last night too and this morning I woke up and felt really sick. It's your dad trying to hurt you. I'd never hurt you like that Gabe."

"But all we were drinking is tap water, if Greg poisoned that everyone would be sick, including Troy and Gabriella. "

"It wasn't tap water it was water from a bottle that I poured into a cup. Greg must have drugged them before I got a hold of them. I promise Gabe I'd never hurt you. I really care about you."

"Ok, I believe you. Look I need your help, I want you to help me prove to Troy and Gabriella that it was Greg not you who drugged me."

"Sure but it will take some time."

"I don't care. Gabriella is with Troy so she's fine the rest of the day. Let's get to work."

Amber smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at the park Gabriella was still waiting for her brother with hope he'd show up. She was going to wait for him no longer how long it took. Deep down she knew he had stood her up but she wasn't ready to admit that Gabe had betrayed her and broken his promise to her.<p>

The sun had set and everyone had gone home. Gabriella sat on the same bench in the same spot still just waiting for her brother to show up. She sighed looking down at her wrist watch. Just then a voice appeared behind her.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Gabriella."

Gabriella gasped spinning around. "Da-Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter what will happen? Who will save Gabriella? Will she ever forgive Gabe for betraying her? **


	6. The Unfair Guilt Trip

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>The sun had set and everyone had gone home. Gabriella sat on the same bench in the same spot still just waiting for her brother to show up. She sighed looking down at her wrist watch. Just then a voice appeared behind her.<p>

"Well, well, well, we meet again Gabriella."

Gabriella gasped spinning around. "Da-Dad?" She jumped off the bench and spun around to see her father standing there. "Wha-what….how?"

"I have my ways. What are you doing around here by yourself? You know it's not safe to be at a park after dark?"

"I was just on my way home actually."

"I'd be a bad father if I didn't make sure you get home all right. Why don't you let me give you a ride?"

Greg reached forward to grab her.

"NO!" Gabriella jumped back and away from him. "Just stay away from me."

"Why? It's not like Gabe cared enough to be here with you. He knew I was back but he still left you here alone, it's just like I told you Gabriella once he gets a girlfriend he's going to forget all about you. Now you've seen the truth. Come home with me. I'll take care of you."

Gabriella didn't answer. Her dad was right, Gabe had forgotten all about her but she would never admit that to him.

"Who else do you have? I'm all you have left. Come on Gabby come to daddy."

Gabriella was quiet for a second before a thought hit her. "No, you're not all I have. I have Troy and he's the one person who has always been there for me. No matter what happen between us he's always been there for me. I'll always have him."

"He is using you for sex."

"You can say whatever you want about Troy I know the real him and you can't change my mind about him."

"Fine, but Gabe is a different story isn't he? You know the truth about who Gabe really is don't you? You're just too scared to admit it to yourself. I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust him anymore."

"Ju-just shu-shut up."

"Fine. Just come back with me. We can pick up right where we left off."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, the last time they were together he nearly raped her.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! She screamed.

Greg reached out to grab her when she screamed again hoping to be heard. He grabbed onto her arm and she began to struggle. "NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!"

"GABRIELLA!" a voice called in the distance, Gabriella knew it anywhere.

"TROY HELP ME!"

Greg let her arm go and ran off. His job was done…for now. Troy ran over to her.

"Gabriella what happen?"

She ran into his arm hugging him close, clinging to him for dear life. Using her eyes she looked around the park but Greg was gone, that only made her cling to Troy tighter.

"You're ok, you're ok. It's ok." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella just panted clinging to him as tight as she could.

"Come on let's get you home."

He lifted Gabriella bridal style and carried her to the parking lot. He set her down in the seat of his car she whimpered and clung to him.

"Shhh, shhh, you're all right. I'm right here."

She just whimpered and balled her hands into fits clutching Troy's shirt tightly.

"You've got to let me go so I can take you home." Troy said gently rubbing his hands on her arms in hopes of making her loosen her grip.

"No, no! He'll get me again!"

"Baby, no one is going to get you. I promise. I'm just going to the driver's side."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy reached behind him and grabbed her wrist gently and pried them from around his neck. He kissed her hands. "You'll be all right baby girl. I just need to get in the driver's seat so I can take you home. Once we get home I'll hold you nice and tight all night."

Gabriella just whimpered shaking her head, trying to pull her hands free so she could re-cling to him.

"Hey, it's all right. You're safe now. No one and nothing can hurt you. I promise. You're safe."

Sighing Gabriella nodded.

Troy kissed her head and closed the door. He quickly went around to the other side and climbed in closing his door. The car ride home was quiet. Troy didn't know what happen but Gabriella was in the state of shock so he knew whatever it was, wasn't good. He heard Greg's voice and then Gabriella crying for help but he had no idea of the details and that's what worried him. Did Greg touch her again? Did he hurt her in some way?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's my fault I'm sorry." Gabriella suddenly muttered

"Hey, no, nothing is your fault. Just hang in there all right we will be home soon."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Finally they pulled into the campus parking lot. "I don't want to go in." Gabriella said. "I don't want to see Gabe. I don't want him near me."

"We'll go to your dorm it's all right. Just trust me. I won't make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

Nodding Gabriella undid her seat belt. Troy quickly got out and went over to her. He opened her door and lifted her into his arms. He carried her bridal style to her room. Once they got inside he set her down on the bed.

He closed her door locking it so she felt safer. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me what happen baby girl. What did Greg do to you?"

"How do you know Greg was there?"

"I heard his voice and you scream."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Come on baby please. I just want to help."

"He didn't tell me anything that wasn't the truth. Everything he said was true."

"What did he say to you?"

Troy didn't like where this was going. She was talking like she was a teenager again and that scared him.

"Master told me and I should have listened. I…I should have listened. It's my fault I'm hurt. I deserve this."

"No Brie you don't deserve any of this. It's not your fault. Why would you even think that way?"

"Master told me and I should have listened. I…I didn't listen. I got hurt."

Troy turned Gabriella face him. "What did Greg do to you?"

"Master told me and I should have listened…."

Troy sighed she was starting to sound like a broken record. He took her chin making her look him in the face "Gabriella Montez look at me." He said. When Gabriella's eyes caught his he continued. "What did Master say and do to you. Tell me what happen?"

"Since I found out Master was out of jail I made myself believe it was a lie or a bad joke. Master was still behind bars. Tonight…tonight I realized that it's true. Greg is out of jail and he really does want to come back and get me. He wants to…" Gabriella trialed off and gulped. "…do things to me…"

"Hey, no one is going to touch you while I'm around all right. I promise I'm going to protect you always."

"Gabe promised me that too. He was supposed to be there tonight Troy. He was supposed to be the one who saves me and keeps me safe. He promised he'd always be there to protect me. He lied. Why did he lie to me Troy? Why did he betray me?"

Gabriella finally let reality sink in and let the tears out. Her father really was out of jail and her brother really didn't care about her anymore. Her father really did try and grab her tonight all because her brother broke his promise.

"Why did he break his promise to me Troy why?"

Troy pulled Gabriella into his chest letting her cry into him. He just rubbed her back and whispered soothing, reassuring words in her ear doing what he could to comfort her but deep down he knew there was nothing he could do for her. Her heart was broken and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He stayed with Gabriella until she fell asleep. He left making sure everything was locked and she was safe for the night.

* * *

><p>When he went inside his dorm Gabe was inside putting on a t-shirt getting ready for bed. Troy went over to him and to his own surprise punched Gabe in the face knocking him to the floor.<p>

"What the….Troy what's your problem?" he asked grabbing his bleeding nose.

"You're my problem you back stabbing piece of trash!" Troy yelled.

"What?" Gabe stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Where were you tonight?" Troy asked.

"Um….at the library studying why?"

"You must have been studying real hard. After all we've got that test coming up on chapter 3 right?"

"Yeah, yeah chapter three is killer."

Troy just shook his hand and slapped Gabriel across the face. "WE PASSED CHAPTER 3 FOUR MONTHS AGO! YOU WEREN'T AT THE LIBRARY BUT YOU WEREN'T AT THE PARK EITHER!" he screamed no longer able to hold it back.

"Why would I be at the park?"

"Because you promised your sister you'd meet her there for an ice cream."

Gabe's eyes went wide. He had forgotten all about that. He had been so focused on finding out who drugged him. "That was tonight?"

"Yes, and Gabriella waited for you. She waited all night. She stayed after the sun set and risked getting grabbed by some crazy stalker or worse just because she believed you'd show up."

"Is she all right?"

"No actually Gabe she's not all right. Because you weren't there to save her Greg grabbed her."

"WHAT! WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER!"

"No, no we don't because I was there. When neither of you came home I got worried so I went looking for you. I heard Greg's voice and then Gabriella cried out for help. Greg was gone by the time I got there but Gabriella was scared to death but most of all she was heartbroken and why was she heart broken Gabe? Because you weren't there to protect her after always promising to be there for her you abandoned her right when she needed you to the most, right when she was in the most danger you weren't there for her."

"So she's ok?"

"Physically she's fine but you've done more emotional damage than either of your parents ever did. She doesn't trust you anymore Gabe. Honestly I don't blame her. You left your sister alone in park knowing your father was out there looking for her. You might as well have just handed her over to Greg yourself. If I hadn't shown up when I did she would be back with Greg being tortured and tormented and who knows what else. I cannot force Gabriella to stay away from you, or you from her, but if she doesn't want you near her and you try to go near her I will not hesitate to fight you. You will leave Gabriella alone and you will not go near her unless she wants you too. I'm so ashamed of you Gabriel, I don't know where you were tonight but I hope it was worth it because you lost your baby sister and your best friend."

With that Troy went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Gabe shook his head. Troy was wrong. Gabriella always trusted him. She'd understand he was at the library and lost track of time. She'd forgive him. She always forgave him, why should now be any different. He'd talk to her in the morning, For now it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy woke up and noticed Gabe was already gone. He just shook his head and went to get in the shower. Once he got out he was getting dressed when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and saw it was a text from Gabriella. He smiled and accepted it. He frowned when he read her message and it sent his heart racing in fear.<p>

_Help me!_

He quickly raced out of his dorm room and to Gabriella's room. He used her spare key that she hid under the rug and let himself in. He saw Gabe standing by the bathroom door knocking on it.

"Gabriella let me in please we've got to talk about this. Please."

"Go Away I don't trust you!" her she answered.

"Hey leave her alone." Troy said.

Gabe turned to see Troy.

"What are you doing here? This is between me and Brie, it doesn't concern you."

"When I get a text from Brie saying help me it does concern me. Leave her alone Gabe. She doesn't want to speak with you."

"She has to, I have to explain."

Troy walked over to the door and knocked.

"Baby, it's ok I'm here now you can come out."

The door slowly opened and Gabriella peeked her head out. She saw Troy and come out. He hugged her close. "You're ok sweetie. You're safe."

"Make him leave Troy. I don't want him here."

"Gabriella please at least let me explain."

Sighing Gabriella turned to face him but staying in Troy's arms. "I only want to hear it if it's the truth."

Gabe sighed, the truth would make it worse. The truth would only prove that he lied to her again….unless…."I was with Amber."

"You promised you'd stay away from her." Gabriella answered.

"I know but I felt so bad for the way I acted and I had to find out who drugged me. So I confronted her about it."

"Let me guess she denied it?" Troy asked.

"Yes, as matter of fact she did. She didn't drug me. Greg did."

"How is that possible?"

"He drugged the drinks before Amber even got a hold of them. Amber said she felt sick the next day too. Greg was trying to break me and Gabriella apart so he made me seem drunk in hopes of making Gabriella scared of me. I was with Amber last night because we were trying to find proof that Greg drugged me. I'm sorry I wasn't there before I really am but I lost track of time."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"So you abandon your sister to hang out with a women who has done nothing but cause trouble between you and you sister since she showed up? The same women you promised you'd never see again. The same women who told your sister that you'd never love her because she was sexually assaulted by her father?" Troy asked.

"Well when you say it like that…." Gabe muttered.

Gabriella just looked down at the floor. Everything in her gut was screaming to forgive him. She wanted her brother close to her but in her heart she knew she couldn't trust him again.

"I think you should leave Gabe…now." Troy said.

Gabe just walked out. He knew he'd never be able to get Gabriella to forgive him with Troy in the way. He have to approach her again and this time alone without Troy. He didn't care what it took she was going to forgive him.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked once Gabe was gone.

Gabriella just shook her head. Troy hugged her closer to him. She turned and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He honestly had no idea how else to help her.

"What can I do Brie? Please tell me. I'll do anything."

Gabriella just shook her head again. There was nothing he could do. She knew Gabe had gone too far and she knew she should never trust him again but the truth was, if Troy hadn't been there she would have given Gabe another chance because she was too scared to admit the truth…the truth that her brother betrayed her. She also knew the next time she was ever alone with Gabe he'd try and make her forgive him….she just hoped she was strong enough to say no.

* * *

><p>During free period Gabe headed to the library he knew that's where Gabriella was during her free period while Troy was in basketball practice. He found Gabriella in the back sitting on one of the big chair reading a book.<p>

"Hey sis." He greeted walking over to her.

She tensed. "Hi…"

"What are you up to?"

"Reading…."

"Cool, so can we talk for a second?"

"About what?"

"Last night. I know I let you down and I'm sorry but put yourself in my shoes. I was so horrible for acting drunk around you and I knew I had scared you, I felt so horrible and so guilty I wanted to find out what happen. Amber's story sounded right, why would she drug me? She likes me she'd never hurt me. Greg would do anything to break us up. He knew me acting drunk would scare you so he drugged me. Amber isn't the bad guy here. Troy just doesn't like her. Please baby sister I need you to forgive me. I love you and I hate what I did to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it please. I feel terrible. Please don't let Greg win, don't let him tear us apart."

Gabriella always fell for the guilt trip and he knew it. It was the only way he could think of to make her forgive him.

"Just give me one more chance Brie please. I love you. Please, nothing can break us apart remember?"

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, you have one more chance but if you blow it…." Gabriella just shook her head.

"I won't thank you. Look Amber and I are going shopping this weekend, why don't you come with us. I'd like you to get to know her better. That way I can hang out with you both."

"Only if Troy can come. I may forgive you but I don't trust you."

Gabe sighed and nodded. "Sure he can come. It will be fun."

The siblings shared a hug.

* * *

><p>With Amber in an unknown location, she was with Greg.<p>

"So everything is set up. Gabe, Gabriella, and I are all going to the mall this weekend."

"Great, just remember you need them to go into Macy's from there I'll handle the rest. Just remember when anyone questions you, you say…"

"I was hit on the head and I don't remember what happen."

"Perfect, are you sure you're ok with me knocking out Gabe?"

"Yes, I could care less what you do with him. I'm only with him to get to Gabriella. I have a real hotter boyfriend waiting for me at home."

"Perfect."

Greg just smirked. "Soon, very soon Gabriella you will be back in my grasp and this time no one is going to save you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Greg finally put his plan into action, will Troy being there stop it? Can he save Gabriella or will she still be taken? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl.**


	7. Betrayed and Kidnapped

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been sick and my summer semester started at school so I've been busy. Anyway enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and Gabe and Gabriella headed to the lunch room together. Troy was there waiting.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted hugging her and kissing her ear.

"Hey Handsome." She greeted back giggling using her hand to try and stop his ticklish kisses. "Stop it, that tickles Troy."

He chuckled but stopped. He finally noticed Gabe standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Troy don't. We made up." Gabriella said.

"You made up? Just like that?"

"Yes, I told him I forgave him."

Troy didn't know how to answer to that. He was shocked she forgave him so quickly.

"This weekend we're going to shopping at the mall together. I told you him I'd only go if you came too."

"Just the two of you?" Troy asked.

"And Amber but I'm going to try and get to know Amber a little better."

Normally Troy would try and get out of shopping but this time he was going and he was going to make sure Gabriella stayed safe.

"Sounds great I'm in."

"So am I forgiven?" Gabe asked.

"I'll forgive you when your sister trusts you enough to be alone with you again." Troy said.

"Fair enough…can I join you for lunch?"

"That's up to Gabriella."

"Yes you can join us for lunch." Gabriella said.

He nodded and everyone sat down. Lunch was quiet and awkward. Gabriella wanted to cry because of how much things have changed between them but she knew if she did Troy would blame Gabe and they'd just fight so she didn't cry. She just sat there with her boyfriend and her brother in awkward silence. She hoped the shopping trip would bring them closer but little did she know it was going to tear them further apart.

* * *

><p>After lunch Gabe went to hang out with Amber.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted.

"Hey Gabe, how did everything go with Gabriella?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"She forgives me and she's all set to come to the mall with us."

"Great, we're going to have a fun time."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will, with Troy there is should be even better."

"Wait….Troy…Troy is coming?"

"Yeah why is there a problem?"

"No, no, no problem I just thought you two were fighting."

"We were. I'm hoping this mall trip will help Troy forgive me. Plus Gabriella still doesn't feel safe with me so he has to come."

"That's understandable. I guess. "

"Thanks for understanding. You ready to watch the movie?"

Amber nodded. They both sat down on the couch to cuddle and watch their movie. Amber couldn't focus on the movie. Their whole plan was ruined. Troy would never leave Gabriella alone so Greg would never be able to grab her. She had to think of something. While Gabe was focused on the movie Amber pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a text message.

_We've got a problem. Meet me tomorrow at our usual spot to discuss it more. _

She put her phone on silent so Gabe didn't know she was texting. When she screen lit up again she opened the message

_How could we have a problem, it was supposed to be perfect. What wrong, tell me now! _

Amber mentally groaned. She could only text for a few minutes before Gabe caught on.

_Gabriella doesn't trust Gabe enough to be alone with him so Troy is coming to mall with us. _

Amber turned back to the movie and stood up. "I've got to use the bathroom."

She quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door. Just then she got a response message.

_That's it? That's the big problem? That's not a problem, that's a small glitch. I'll just knock Troy out as well. He won't even know what hit him. Don't worry out plan will not fail._

Amber shook her head. She had her doubts that this plan would actually work but she was willing to give it a shot if he was.

_OK, I'll make sure all of them are at Macy's department story by you then. _

Amber went back to Gabe and cuddled into his side. She smiled as she watched the movie. Maybe everything would work out as planned after all.

* * *

><p>That weekend everyone was at the mall. Although they went as a group they ended up hanging out in pairs. Gabe ending up paying more attention to Amber making Gabriella feel like the third wheel. Sure she had Troy but she had been spending so much time with Troy, she wanted to spend some time with her brother but it didn't seem like she'd be able to even get five minutes with him.<p>

After shopping for a bit everyone sat down for lunch. Gabriella could barely eat her lunch. She was forced to watch her brother and Amber play the 'you're so cute game' and neither of them was giving up. Gabriella sighed and rested her chin on her arms. So much for spending time with them both.

"I'll be right back." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed again but nodded. Troy kissed her head and walked away.

"Gabeykinz will you take me into Macy's and buy me a weally pwitty necklace?" Amber asked in a baby voice.

"Of course my little princess anything for you?" Gabe cooed.

"If you guys want to go now, when Troy comes back I'll catch up." Gabriella offered.

"No, why don't you come with us now and Troy will catch up with us." Gabe said.

"Because she doesn't trust you to be alone without Troy." Amber said. "She's is such a baby."

"I am not just going to abandon my boyfriend!" Gabriella.

"Amber it's fine. I understand why Gabriella doesn't trust me. Let's just wait here for Troy. He shouldn't be much longer." Gabe said.

"But Gabeykinz I'm bored."

Gabe chuckled. "I guess I'll have to entertain you."

He leaned in and started to make out with Amber. Gabriella sighed and looked around where did Troy go? Suddenly a red rose was passed over her shoulder. Gabriella turned her head to see Troy.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful women." He said.

For the first time in a long time Troy saw Gabriella smile. She took the rose and pressed it to her nose.

"It's smells wonderful Troy thank you."

"That's not all. I figured since you didn't touch your lunch you'd be hungery so….."

Troy pulled a clear plastic container from behind his back. Inside was a chocolate strawberry. Gabriella's eyes lit up. She took it happily. "Thank you Troy."

"And last but not least…"

"That's not all?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Nope."

He pulled a small black box from his pocket. Troy lifted the back open to reveal a beautiful necklace with a small t shaped pendent at the bottom.

"Troy it's beautiful. T as in Troy?"

"Well I….yeah."

Gabriella giggled. "It beautiful Wildcat thank you."

"I need to do something to make you smile again." He said. "Now are you going to cheer up or am I going to have to revert to tickling you?"

She giggled. "I'm cheered up Troy, I love all my gifts thank you."

They shared a kiss. Troy sat back down. "How long have they been going at it?" Troy asked.

"A few minutes."

"Hey!" Troy yelled.

Gabe and Amber broke apart. "What?" Amber asked.

"We came here to shop not watch you make out."

"You're just jealous because you know Gabriella will never make out with you. She's be too scared of PDA." Amber said.

"When and how I kiss Gabriella is none of your business and no I'm not jealous because I'd rather wait until Gabriella is comfortable enough rather than forcing her into something she isn't ready for." Troy growled.

"Hey, let's head over to Macy's now." Gabe said.

"OK Gabeykinz." Amber giggled.

Everyone got up and headed to the store.

"Why are we even at this store?" Troy asked.

"Amber wants a necklace."

Suddenly Amber's phone buzzed. She saw it was a text. She opened it and it read

_Where are you? _

She responded back _Downstairs by the jewelry._

_Come upstairs by the women's clothing. _

_On my way. _

"You know what I don't want a necklace, I'd rather have a new shirt. Let's go upstairs to the clothes."

"Do we have to?" Gabe whined.

Gabriella giggled. "It was your idea to come here."

"Yeah but they will slow us down. Why don't you and Troy go next store to the spots store and look around. Gabriella and I will be fine on our own." Amber said.

"Nah, I'm fine with shopping. I'll even carry all your bags." Troy said pulling Gabriella into his arms.

Normally he'd whine too but he wasn't leaving Gabriella alone with Amber, not after what happen the first time they met.

"Seriously?" Gabe asked.

"Yep, come on it'll be fun. Plus do you really want to leave these lovely ladies alone in a mall where any guy could come hit on them?"

"Fine you win. Let's go."

Everyone went upstairs. They shopped around for a bit the girls even put on a small fashion show for the guys.

A little later everyone was just shopping around when Troy said "Hey I'm going to use the bathroom be right back."

"All right Babe." Gabriella smiled. "Hurry back."

Troy kissed her head and ran off.

Gabriella giggled and turned to look at another shirt. A figure in the corner caught her eyes. She looked up and gasped. There in the flesh was Greg. She quickly ran to her brother who was caught up in a make out with Amber.

"Gabe we have to leave!" she cried.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"He's here Gabe. He's here, he followed us, he's going to get me!"

Gabriella was officially hysterical.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who is here?"

"Greg, I just saw him."

Gabe pulled Gabriella into him. "Where?"

"Oh please, Gabe she's lying. Why would Greg show up in a public place where anyone can see him to take Gabriella?" Amber asked.

"Why would she lie about him?"

"She wants your attention. You've been spending so much time with me she'd say anything to get you to go with her. Think about it, why would your father attack in a public place where anyone could see him. Even Greg isn't that stupid."

"She has a point Gabriella; Dad wouldn't attack in a public store like this. He's too smart."

"Gabe I saw him with my own two eyes! Please believe me!"

"OK Gabriella where was he?" Gabe asked.

"Over there!" she pointed to where she had just seen him but he was gone.

"See I thought so. She's making it all up." Amber said.

"No, no, no, He was there Gabe I swear he was there." Gabriella said as tears filled her eyes.

Now she was even more scared because she had no idea where Greg was or how close he was to her.

"You're mind is playing tricks on you Gabriella. You saw someone who looks like Greg. Just stop being so paranoid and relax."

"Come on Gabe let's go look at the jeans." Amber said pulling Gabe away.

"Meet us over there when Troy gets back." Gabe said.

He turned to follow Amber. Gabriella started to cry. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold and alone. She felt like an target sign ready and asking to be attacked. She really wished Troy would hurry up in the bathroom. He'd believe her, he'd make her feel safe.

"Hello Gabriella."

Gabriella gasped and spun around. "DAD!" she screeched.

"Scream again and I'll kill Troy." He said pulling out a gun.

Gabriella froze.

"Now here is what is going to happen, you and I are going to walk out of this store and out of this mall. You are not going to scream or make a sound. If you do I'll find Troy and I'll kill him. Understand?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Good now get walking." Greg pulled Gabriella towards him and pressed the gun to her back. Together they walked out of the store, through the mall and to the exit door of the mall. Greg reached for the door handle when a voice said

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE."

Greg turned keeping Gabriella close to him and the gun pressed to her back. He saw a man from Security standing there.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Remove your hands from that girl and slowly put them on your head."

"Is there a problem Officer?"

"You're Greg Montez, the police have been looking for you. Now Release the girl and slowly put her hands on your head."

"Uh…..Nope."

Greg removed the gun from behind Gabriella and shot the man. Gabriella screamed. Everyone heard the gunshots and screamed and started to run out the door. The cop laid there bleeding. Gabriella's eyes went wide as the Cop panted and took his last breath before he went still. Gabriella didn't have to guess she knew the man was dead.

More cops came running out their guns drawn.

Greg grabbed Gabriella and pointed the gun to her head. "Drop them or she dies!"

"The police have already been called, you won't make it far, just drop the gun and turn yourself in." Another cop said.

"I didn't escape jail just to turn myself in. Now drop your weapons before I blow her brains out."

"Please! He'll shoot me please help me!" Gabriella cried with tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook uncontrollably.

The next thing Gabriella knew Greg's grip loosened and he dropped to the floor. Gabriella stood there too frozen to move. She was shaking and crying and hyperventilating as she stood there.

A female cop walked over.

"You take care of him. I'll take care of this girl."

The other nodded and rushed over to Greg. The female cop went over to Gabriella.

"Hello, my name is Cassie Brown. Everything is ok now. Can you tell me your name?"

"I-I…I wa-want Troy." Gabriella cried.

"Who is Troy? Is he here at the mall?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't you follow me, we can go somewhere quiet and away from Greg and I'll call Troy for you ok?"

Gabriella nodded and followed the lady to the office. She sat Gabriella down in a chair and wrapped a jacket around her shoulders.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie? Then give me Troy's number and I'll have him come here."

Gabriella shook her head as she continued to cry and shake.

"Ok, sweetie how about you just give me Troy's number and I'll call him. Is he your boyfriend, or brother?"

"Boy-boyfriend."

Gabriella reached into her pocket and handed Cassie her cell phone.

Cassie looked through the contact till she saw Troy's name. She hit send and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>Back in Macy's Troy walked out of the bathroom and over to Gabe.<p>

"Hey, where's Gabriella?" he asked.

"I have no idea. She was getting paranoid and annoying so we walked away." Gabe answered.

"What! You left your sister alone knowing your father was out there looking for her, are you insane!" Troy yelled.

"She was asking for attention Troy, Greg wasn't here. He wouldn't attack in a public place."

"Are you sure?"

Just then Troy's phone rang, "Gabriella?"

"Uh no, my name is Cassie Brown I'm here with your girlfriend though she's fine. Just a little shaken up."

"Where are you?"

"Security Office by the entrance of the mall."

"I'll be right there. What happen?"

"I'd rather explain in person."

"Of course I'll be right there…could I speak with Gabriella please."

"Of course."

Troy waited until he heard Gabriella's fearful cry. "Troy?"

"Hey, baby girl, listen it's me. Are you ok?"

"Troy come get me please Troy come get me." She cried.

"Oh baby hang on I'm on my way. I'm leaving right now ok. I'll be there soon."

"Troy come get me. Please come get me Troy please come get me please, please!"

Troy's heart broke. "I'm leaving the store right now sweetie, Just hang in there ok."

He hung up no longer able to listen to her cries. He turned to Gabe and glared.

"Your sister was almost kidnapped by your father just because you left you alone."

With that he took off running.

* * *

><p>They all made it back to the office. Gabe ran to her first.<p>

"Gabriella oh my gosh!"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed in tears.

"Sir you need to step back." Cassie said pushing Gabe away.

Troy went over and took Gabriella into his arms.

"Shhh sweetie, shhh I'm here baby girl. I'm here you're safe shhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella slowly started to calm down.

"You must be Troy, I'm Cassie Brown."

"Nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of Gabriella." He said.

"Of course, I wish I could have done more to help her."

"She's unharmed, and she's still here, that all I would have asked."

Cassie nodded. She didn't want to bring up the fact that Gabriella had witnessed the shooting and death of one of the cops there.

"Gabriella will be fine, all she needs is a bit of comfort." Troy kissed her head and continued to comfort her. "Can I take her home?"

"Of course."

Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her bridal style. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck clinging tightly to his shirt. He kissed her again.

"Hang in there Princess we will be home soon." He whispered gently. As he walked passed Gabe, he reached out to his sister "Sis you ok?"

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy. Troy pulled her closer to his chest and away from Gabe.

"Don't touch her, don't you dare touch her." Troy growled.

"She is my sister." Gabe said.

"Oh yeah, if she was your sister you would have been watching her, preventing her from getting grabbed by Greg. Yet you didn't so no Gabe I don't think she is your sister. I can also guarantee she will never trust you again."

"Not with you brainwashing her. I can make her forgive."

"You won't get a chance because I am forbidding you to be anywhere near her and I refuse to leave her side. So don't bother with the guilt trip like you did last time."

With that Troy walked away and out of the mall. He went over to his car and set Gabriella down. He kissed her head, reassuring her that everything was ok. He closed the door and went around to the other side and climbed in.

"Troy I…" Gabriella couldn't continue.

"Shhh, shhh sweetie. I'm right here. You're safe. I just can't hold you and drive at the same time. Once we get home I'll hold you all night I promise."

"Troy, Gabe he…he betrayed me….he…he didn't believe me."

"Shhh, everything will be ok sweetie."

Troy honestly didn't know what else to say. What did you saw to a girl who was just betrayed by her brother, and kidnapped because of it? He knew one thing was for sure. She was never going to trust Gabe again. He had just lost any trust that was left, Gabriella would never forgive him for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Gabe tries to get near Gabriella but Troy stops it. Will Gabriella ever forgive Gabe? Also Gabe and Troy get into a fight about Amber, will Gabe finally see the truth? Thanks for all the reviews guys and keep them coming!**


	8. Old Friends Reunite

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>They pulled into the school parking lot of the school and Troy parked the car. The second he took off his seatbelt Gabriella was in his arms again. He chuckled and kissed her head. She whimpered. It was then Troy realized why she ran right back into his arms. Gabe had parked right next to them. He was on Gabriella's side. Troy instantly went back to protective mode.<p>

"I've got you princess. You're safe with me. I've got you. Gabe isn't going to hurt you I promise."

Nodding Gabriella cuddled into him. He kissed her head. "Let's get you to your room. Then I'll give you all the cuddles and kisses in the world."

Troy got out of the car taking Gabriella with him. He took her to her doom room and went inside. He set her down on the bed. Troy went over to the door.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed. She got up and ran over to him hugging him tight. "Don't leave me!" she begged whimpering. Troy closed the door and turned to face her.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not leaving you. I was just closing your door. I wouldn't leave you. I'm staying with you all night."

Gabriella relaxed. She allowed Troy to carry her back to her bed. He sat down letting her cuddle into him. He just held her, neither of them spoke…no words were needed.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes Gabriella didn't speak so Troy did.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

"I saw Greg after you went to the bathroom. I went to Gabe to tell him, he believed me at first but then Amber convinced him I was lying. Of course when Gabe looked to where I saw him he was gone. Then Amber and Gabe walked away leaving me alone. Greg came over to me…he threatened you so I went quietly. Just as we were about to reach the entrance a cop came out telling Greg to let me go. Greg he…" Gabriella started to feel a bit breathless.

Recalling all these events was harder than she thought.

"Gr-Greg h-he…He…"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh" Troy soothed as he noticed her breathing increasing.

"Gre-Greg sh-shot hi-him an-and he…he di-died. I…I couldn't…I couldn't help him. He jus-just died ri-right there."

"You can stop my sweetie. If this is too much for you."

"If I don't talk about it now I'll never talk about it."

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "Everyone heard the gun shots so they started to run. More cops came and they tried to convince Greg to let me go. He held the gun to my head. I thought he was going to shoot me. The next thing I know Greg falls to the floor and I'm free."

"Was he shot?"

"I don't know, a women came over and told the other cops to take care of Greg and she comes over to me."

"Was that Cassie?"

Gabriella nodded. "She took care of me till you got there."

"I'm grateful for that. I'm sorry you had to go through that tonight. I never should have left you."

"Troy, you went to the bathroom. You can't control that. Plus you can't be with me every second of the day."

"I never should have left you with Gabe. I knew you didn't trust him and I left you anyway."

"To go to the bathroom! Troy seriously what could you do?"

"Taken you with me!"

"To the bathroom? Troy that's gross."

"You could have waited outside."

"Greg still would have grabbed me Troy, there was nothing you could have done to stop Greg, It wasn't your job to protect me. It was Gabe's and he failed. Stop blaming yourself."

Troy sighed, he'd always feel guilty for Gabriella getting hurt today but in all fairness she was right. When Troy left he trusted Gabe to keep her safe and he failed in that task so it wasn't all his fault.

"Ok, I'll stop blaming myself. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Happy to be home. I still feel bad for that man who got shot and confused on what happen to Greg, why did he suddenly let me go?"

"We can call Cassie tomorrow and ask about both of them."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I'll always be here for you. To listen or to just hold you or even to just be your shoulder."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

He just held her and comforted her the rest of the night. As hurt as Gabriella was by Gabe's betrayal, Troy was making her feel a lot better and safer.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up and smiled at Troy sleeping next to her. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips and pulled away. He let out a small groan.<p>

"That's one way to wake me up." He muttered.

She giggled. Troy opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful sound. "Sounds like someone is feeling better."

"How can I not? What happen last night was awful but Greg didn't get me. I'm home safe and unharmed."

"That's right."

"I still feel bad though, that man is dead."

"You still concerned about your father?"

Gabriella nodded. "If he was shot I need to know what happen to him."

"Ok"

Troy grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the card Cassie had given him last night.

"Cassie speaking can I help you?"

"Hi, it's Troy Bolton."

"Oh Yes, what can I do for you Troy?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some information."

"Um…that depends on who?"

"Greg, what happen to him?"

"He's in the hospital Troy."

"The hospital….is he alive?"

"For now."

"What does that mean?"

"He was shot in the chest. The doctors were able to save him but they don't know how much longer his heart will last. They put him on the transplant list."

"If he doesn't get it will he die?"

"Yes."

"Ok…well thank you…um if you don't mind me asking what happen to that man who got shot?"

"He's alive."

"What? How, I thought Gabriella saw him die?"

"Gabriella saw him pass out from blood loss. The doctors were able to remove the bullet and give him more blood. As it turns out he had a daughter he was fighting to live for. He was the only parent this girl had left so he fought to live for her."

"That's amazing, Gabriella will be so relieved to hear that."

"How is Gabriella?"

"Better. She'll be even better once I give her the good news. Do you think it's possible for us to be able to go visit him?"

"I'm sure he would like that. He's at the California General."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella.

"That man, he's alive."

"What? But I saw him die."

"No, you saw him pass out from blood loss. He was brought to the hospital and the doctors fixed him. He's going to be fine."

"That's good."

"Does that make you feel better?"

Gabriella nodded. "What about Greg?"

"He was shot too. He's in the hospital, he's on the transplant list and if he doesn't get one he'll die."

Gabriella didn't respond. She didn't know how to. Was she supposed to be sad that her father was dying or happy that the man who nearly raped her as a young girl was finally going to be gone?

"I…I don't even know what to say." She muttered.

"You don't have to say anything. It's just what Cassie told me."

Gabriella sighed. She nodded, when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and sighed again.

"It's Gabe."

"Ignore him." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and hit the ignore button on her phone. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Troy said sarcastically.

He got up from the bed and went over to the door.

"Gabe go away." He said.

"It's not Gabe." Maria's voice said.

Troy looked to Gabriella. She nodded. Troy opened the door. "Sorry."

"That's all right. I heard about what happen. Are you all right." Maria asked going over to Gabriella.

"Troy made me feel better."

"I'm glad you're all right. I was worried Greg had gotten to you."

"He did but the cops at the mall stopped him."

"I know, I mean taken you from the mall."

Gabriella nodded. "How did you find out?"

"It's all over the news, they don't give out your name but I figured it was the only girl Greg would grab."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Don't be. I'm sure you were too shocked to talk to anyone. I'm just glad you had Troy."

"Me too."

Gabriella smiled when Troy went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"So what happen between you and Gabe?" Maria asked.

Gabriella looked down to her lap. "He got a girlfriend and everything changed just like Greg said they would." She whispered.

Troy sighed and kissed her head pulling her onto his lap.

"What happen?" Maria asked again.

"Gabriella told Gabe she saw Greg at the mall yesterday but Gabe didn't believe her and left her alone." Troy explained.

"That's awful."

"Luckily the cops stopped him from leaving."

"What happen to Greg?"

"He's on the transplant list at the hospital. He needs a new heart."

"I'm surprised the doctors could even find one inside him." Maria said.

Gabriella giggled at the joke. "Thanks for coming mom."

"Of course, but um…I have a little surprise for you."

Both Troy and Gabriella looked to each other. Maria walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on in." she greeted.

A couple people walked into the room. Gabriella and Troy gasped.

"CHAD, ZEKE, JSAON!" Gabriella squealed.

She ran to them giving them a huge hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you two."

Maria and Troy smiled as Gabriella welcomed her old friends. Troy looked to Maria. "Thank you." He mouth to her. Maria just nodded. Gabriella pulled away and allowed Troy to greet them.

"How did you guys get here?" Troy asked.

"We've been in contact with Maria for a while now, we called her last night after he heard about what happen at the mall. She agreed it was time for a visit to cheer Gabriella up." Chad explained.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Maria said.

"It was thank you. I love you mom." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too honey. Have a good time."

Maria turned to leave, as soon as she opened the door Gabe was standing there ready to knock.

"Mom?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business. You need to get away from Gabriella."

"You have no right to tell me what to do after what you did." Maria said.

Maria knew fighting would upset Gabriella so she just walked away. Gabe walked inside.

"Chad, Zeke, Jason, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came for Gabriella, what was all that about with your mom?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, just drama." Gabe answered. He went over to Gabriella.

"Hey sis, have an ok night?"

He went to hug her back Gabriella pulled back whimpering.

"Hey back off!" Troy growled. He pulled Gabriella into his arms. "Leave her alone Gabe. You and I both know she doesn't want you near her."

"What is going on?" Chad asked. "Gabriella always trusted Gabe."

"Would you like to tell them Gabe? Or should I?" Troy asked.

"Tell us what? Gabe what happen?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing." Gabe answered.

Gabriella started to cry. "He betrayed me. I told him I saw Greg at the mall and he didn't believe me, then he left me alone so Greg could grab me."

The guys gasped. They all went over to Gabriella standing in front of Troy blocking her from Gabe.

"Troy is right, you have no right to be near her, not after what you did," Chad said.

"You're just going to believe her over me?" Gabe asked.

"You believed Amber over your own sister. Now you know how it feels." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back as she cried into his chest.

Gabe growled. "Fine, Gabriella if you want to hate me that's fine. You go ahead and hate me. Just know that you're the reason we're no longer close. I'm willing to work through this and you're not so this is your fault not mine. You're giving Greg everything he ever wanted and that was the two of us to be apart, well now you're giving it to him. Good job Gabriella I'm sure Greg would be proud of you. You destroyed us, you destroyed any chance we had of being brother and sister. I hope you're happy with this because I never want to see you again, do you get that. I never want to see you again."

"SHUT UP!" Troy yelled. Gabriella had gone from just crying softly to crying hysterically as her body shook and her chest heaved trying to get some oxygen.

The guys turned to see Gabriella and the growled turning back to Gabe. "Leave Gabe and never come back." Chad said.

"Fine with me." Gabe walked out slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella's legs gave out from under her and she sunk down to her knees. Troy knelt down with her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right. You're all right." He soothed rubbing her back.

The guys got down next to her and rubbed her back.

"You're ok Gabster, you're safe." Chad said.

"No one is going to hurt you now, we're all here and we're all going to protect you." Troy soothed.

Gabriella calmed down. "Thanks everyone." She said softly.

"Anytime. Now let's get on with the fun." Chad said. His hands went out and started to tickle Gabriella on her sides. She instantly burst into giggles.

"No!" she giggled.

"Yes!" Chad laughed. "Help me guys."

Zeke and Jason joined in tickling her stomach and underarms.

She laughed harder squirming to get away. Troy smiled and attacked her feet. She screamed and bust into hysterical laughter.

"Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" Gabriella choked out between giggles.

Everyone stopped and she got her breath back.

"That was mean." She pouted.

"You loved every second of it." Chad teased.

Gabriella giggled shaking her head.

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked.

"It's up to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, today is all about you."

"Well I uh…I really want to go see that man."

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"Don't you mean who?" Troy asked.

"I thought she was talking about a movie called "That Man."

Troy laughed. "No, yesterday one of the cops got hurt trying to save Gabriella. He's in the hospital recovering."

"I want to go see him."

"Ok then we can go see him."

Everyone headed out.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital and went inside.<p>

"I'd like to see um….well I don't know his name." Gabriella told the nurse.

"Well then I can't help you. Next!"

"Look, this is Gabriella Montez, a man was brought in here last night from a gunshot wound trying to save her life. All she is asking for is a chance to see the man who saved her life." Troy said.

"Oh him, Matthew Watson, second floor room 542."

"Thank you."

Everyone went to the second floor. As they reached the door they heard squealing and giggling.

"That must be the daughter." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said.

Gabriella went inside first Troy behind her and everyone else following behind him.

"Um hi…you don't know me but…."

"It's you, you're all right. I'm so glad!" Matthew said.

"What?"

"I may not know your name but I do know you're the girl I was trying to save."

"You did save me, and I'm here to thank you. You were so brave and I'm sorry you got hurt."

Matthew shrugged. "It happens I'm just glad it wasn't for nothing. I'm glad you're still with us."

"Sir, my name is Troy Bolton, I'm Gabriella's boyfriend and from the bottom on my heart I just want to say thank you for saving her life. I don't know what I would have done if Greg had gotten away with her."

"I was just doing my job. There is no need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help. I'm Matthew by the way and this little cutie over here…." He tickled his daughter's stomach making her giggle. "…Is my daughter Carla."

"It's nice to meet you both. How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"Better, I've got my daughter with me, my wife and son are on their way so I feel great."

"Wife and son?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we don't live together, money reasons but we still love each other very much and we are still very much a family."

"Daddy is De-De coming?" Carla asked.

"Yes, he is sweetie."

"Yay!" The little girl squealed. Matthew chuckled. "De-De is her older brother Derek. She can't say Derek yet so she calls him De-De."

"Do they get along?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you kidding, they are like two peas in a pod. They're each other's best friend. Carla loves her big brother, don't you?"

"Yep!"

Just then the door opened and a small boy ran in not much older than five year old Carla.

"Carla!"

"DE-DE!" Carla screamed.

Carla climbed off the bed and hugged her brother tight. "I miss you De-De." Carla said.

"I missed you too Carla."

"De-De still love me?" Carla asked.

"Of course what kind of a question is that? I'll always love you no matter what."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. When she was five and Gabe was 7 they had been the same way. Now years later and they were enemies. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"We should get going. We just wanted to stop by and thank you." Troy said.

"Well thank you, not many people do come by, it's people like you who really make my job enjoyable. Take care Gabriella."

Gabriella just nodded and smiled fakely. "You too."

Everyone one walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Gabriella didn't say another word the whole way home. The guys sighed. They knew it would take time for Gabriella to get used to not having Gabe around, they just hoped it went better than it did when Gabe left with Maria when she was a teenager. Troy honestly didn't know if Gabriella was ever going to recover from this heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know most doctors wouldn't let Gabriella go see Matthew without being family and give out his name and stuff but for the sake of the story it had to happen like that. Next chapter is really just going to be a filler fluff chapter before the drama starts up again. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming! **


	9. Night of Romance

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This chapter is mainly all fluff but Gabriella needs some fluff in her life before the real drama starts up again so just enjoy this mostly happy and fun chapter. Also I want to thank TwilightElena for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Aw man I almost had you!"<p>

"Are you kidding, you had a good four more shots before you killed me. I killed you instantly."

Troy laughed as he listened to his friends fight back and forth. Gabriella was in class so Troy was hanging out in his dorm with the guys playing a video game on Chad's Wii.

"Do you guys realize if anyone hears this, they're going to get the wrong idea."

"That's not my problem." Chad laughed.

"Where did you guys stay last night?" Troy wondered.

After they left the hospital, Chad and the others had gone to their hotel for the night.

"At a hotel…"

"I know but which one?"

"The Holiday INN right down the street. Why?"

"How many rooms did you get?"

"Two, but only because Jason snores."

Troy laughed. "How much would I have to beg to let you borrow one room for the night?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a girlfriend who desperately need some romance and who could really use a night away."

"Dude, you know she won't sleep with you." Jason said.

"I know that Jason I 'm not taking her to have sex with her!"

"Sure you can take the room for the night. Zeke and I can bunk with Jason for a night." Chad said

"Thanks guys you're amazing!"

Chad handed Troy the key.

"Thanks man, I've got to run, if Gabriella gets back before I do just tell her I'll be back soon. Just keep an eye on her. She still upset from last night, and make sure Gabe doesn't get near her." Troy said.

"We got it Troy." Chad said.

Troy nodded and took off. He had so much to do and so little time to do it.

* * *

><p>A little later the door was yanked open and Gabriella ran in slamming it behind her. "Just leave me alone!" she cried. She slid down against the door and cried.<p>

"Brie what's wrong?" Chad asked instantly but her side.

"He…He won't…He won't leave me alone." She choked out between harsh cries.

"Who won't leave you alone? Gabe, is he bothering you again?"

"He chased me, he wouldn't let me go."

"He chased you why?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone. Make him leave me alone."

"Ok, ok. You're safe here." Chad soothed. He hugged Gabriella close but he knew Troy would really be the only one able to calm her down.

Gabriella dried her eyes and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Just playing some video games."

"Can I play?"

**(A/N this scene is written by TwilightElena)**

"No way, you're a girl you can't play this. It's way too violent." Zeke laughed.

"Come on guys… let me play!" Gabriella whined.

"No way! You can't play this game. It's a guy's game. This is Call of Duty on the Wii."

"Well then play a girls game on the Wii and let me play."

"Let's let her pick a game guys. Plus we need to distract her till Troy gets back." Chad said whispering the last part so Gabriella didn't hear.

"What game do you want to play Gabby?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, Go look over there and pick a game to play." Jason said.

Gabriella sighed and walked to the side of the room. She picked up the game boxes and looked through them. "No…no…no…ooo "One of the games peaked her interest.

It was Mario Kart. The boys didn't know she knew how to play that one before. "… no…no…no…" she continued until she looked at them all. Mario Kart was the one she chose.

"This one!" she held the box high with a smile.

The boys sighed but agreed to let her play. It would be an easy win. She would lose at a simple game and then not want to play anymore.

"Alright Gabby, you hold the controller sideways as if it was a car wheel." Zeke instructed.

"Like this?" she held it the wrong way purposefully just to annoy them.

Chad sighed. "No like this." He moved her hand sideways till it was the right way. "You press this to go and this one to go backwards… you move your hands to steer. Got it?"

"Yeah. Let's play already."

The boys laughed and started the game. Of course Gabriella picked Princess Peach. The character in bright pink.

The boys stayed quiet letting her have her fun and started the game. "Ready Gabriella. In three… two… one…"

The boys didn't use their boost start just to let her have some fun thinking she was winning. Soon enough they were struggling to keep up with the pink princess. Gabriella had been given first place in the start of the game and she never left the position. Three laps later Princess Peach was in first place.

The boys didn't know what to say they just looked at her speechless.

"Thanks for letting me play guys. You can go back to Call of Duty… although you might want to practice this one a bit more… You did just get beat by a girl… a princess nonetheless." She did a little twirl and giggled.

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

"Is she bragging Zeke, I think she's bragging?" Jason asked.

"No, no she's teasing us. Which is ten times worse because I don't like being teased. Do you like being teased Chad?" Zeke asked.

"No, Zeke I don't like being teased. I think Gabriella needs some punishment."

"I agree. I think we should tickle her."

"NO!" Gabriella squealed.

"I think that's a good idea." Chad smirked.

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

She went to run but Chad grabbed her and pinned her down on the couch with her arms over her head.

"All right, Zeke you get her stomach. Jason, her feet."

"NO! NO!"

Zeke started to tickle her stomach and Jason got her feet. Gabriella bust into hysterical laughter squirming and trashing trying anything to get away.

"Stop, stop! Please please!" she choked out.

"Nope you're in trouble missy."

Just then Troy walked in and smiled at the sight.

"Why are you guys torturing my girlfriend without me?"

"She deserved it." Jason said.

"Troy…help!" she choked out.

Troy laughed. "All right guys let her breathe."

They stopped and Gabriella got up and ran right into Troy's arms. He hugged her.

"Hey, Princess I missed you."

She cuddled into his arms clinging to him tighter.

"Everything all right my sweetie?"

"Where were you?" she asked softly.

"Just getting a surprise ready for you. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home."

"He was chasing me. He was chasing me and he wouldn't stop."

"Who Princes?"

Gabriella just buried her face in his chest. Troy looked to the guys for answers.

"She had a run in with Gabe and ending up running away from him as he chased her. That's all she would tell us." Chad said.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You're safe from him princess. He can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Hey, what time do you get out of your last class?" Troy asked.

Seven, why?"

"I've got a surprise for you. After class pack up an overnight bag and come back here."

Gabriella just nodded.

"So want to tell me what you did to make the guys start tickling you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at him a huge smile on her face. "I beat them at Mario Kart, me and Princess Peach made a great team."

"Then she started to tease us so we tickled her." Chad said.

"Well I only teased you because you made a big deal about me playing because I'm a girl."

Troy laughed. "You do realize she grew up with a bunch of guys right?"

"But she was such a girly girl. How did we know she was going to beat us?" Chad asked.

Troy just laughed. "The way I see it, Gabriella have every right to tease you and you had no right to tickle her."

"Of course you do. Side with her!" Chad pouted.

"Thank you Chad I'm glad I have your permission." Troy joked.

Gabriella just giggled at their playful batter. She would never understand how they could cheer her up so easily. It was one of the reasons it's good to have friends. So they can cheer you up when you're sad.

* * *

><p>After Gabriella's last class she went back to her room to pack up her stuff. She didn't know what Troy had planned but she had a feeling she was going to like it.<p>

She made her way to his room and knocked on the door when she got there. To her surprise Gabe answered the door.

"Did you come to make up?" Gabe asked.

Gabriella stepped back. "Tr-Troy?"

What was going on? Troy didn't set her up did he? Plan this so she would make up with Gabe? No, Troy wouldn't do that, he was the one man she could trust he'd never betray her like this…would he?

Troy walked over and out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know he was coming over. He just came to get some of his stuff. He's been rooming with Amber, how I don't know but that's what he told me. He just came to get the rest of him stuff. I had no idea he would be here. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella gave a small smile. She was so stupid to doubt him. He'd never betray her, ever! "It's ok, it's not your fault."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Why don't you just meet me by the car, I'll be out in just a second."

"Ok."

Gabriella left and Troy sighed. He turned back around and went back to his room. The second he did he was greeted to a punch in the face.

"What the…GABE!"

"YOU PERVERT YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH MY SISTER BEFORE SHE IS READY!" Gabe yelled. "I SAW THE OVER NIGHT BAG!"

"NO GABE! I'M GETTING HER AWAY FROM YOU! I'M TAKING HER OUT OF THIS SCHOOL FOR A NIGHT OF ROMANCE AND FUN BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN STRESSING HER OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH HER, I'M JUST GETTING HER AWAY FROM YOU!" Troy yelled back.

They hadn't really spoken since the mall and now all the anger was coming out.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S A BIG BABY WHO CAN'T STAND TO BE ALONE!"

"You're right, it's not your fault….IT'S AMBER'S FAULT! SHE IS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS! SHE IS THE REASON GABRIELLA NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED AND HAD TO WITNESS A MAN GET SHOT AND NEARLY DIE! SHE'S THE REASON YOU STOOD YOUR SISTER UP IN THE PARK LEAVING HER AS OPEN BAIT FOR GREG, SHE'S THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LET YOU GO MEET WITH YOUR MOTHER AND HER LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! IT'S HER FAULT YOU BROKE THE BIGGEST PROMISE YOU EVER MADE TO YOUR SISTER! IT'S HER FAULT YOU BETRAYED GABRIELLA! IT'S HER FAULT YOU'VE TURNED INTO THIS…THIS…"

"THIS WHAT HUH? JUST SAY IT, THIS WHAT?"

"MONSTER!" Troy screamed on top of his lungs.

He took a deep breath and let it out. The whole building didn't need to hear this.

"Gabriella doesn't even know you anymore. She can't even admit the fact that you're her brother. To her, you're just another bully she has to fear. She is scared of you Gabe, she thinks you're going to hurt her…physically. She has nightmares about you turning into your father and beating her into a pulp. You say you love your sister but honestly Gabe, actions speak louder than words, and your actions have proved that you love and care about Amber more than your own sister and that just makes me sick."

"You haven't liked Amber from the day you met her. You just hate her and are going to blame everything on her."

"The first day we met, oh you mean when she told Gabriella that you didn't love her because she willingly slept with Greg and called it sexual assault so no one would know, that first day? Well, call me whipped man but I am not going to like or care about ANYONE who hurts or upsets my girlfriend. That includes you."

"Amber was so scared when she first met you, give her a break."

"Scared? No, Gabe, scared is stuttering or maybe shaking and sweating, maybe even blushing but telling someone who was sexually assaulted by their father that their brother doesn't love them because she really slept with her father and is hiding the truth, no Gabe, that doesn't mean she is scared. There was no reason for her to even mention Greg, when no one even told her. There is no excuse for what she did Gabriella and I'm never going to forgive her for it. Amber has done nothing but hurt Gabriella since the day she met."

"They were good friends until you came along and brainwashed her."

"Gabriella has a good heart, she forgives easily, you should know that. She pitied Amber because of the sob story she gave us. I didn't brainwash anyone. I just helped Gabriella see the truth."

"It's not Amber's fault Greg decided to abuse Gabriella and make her this weak little girl who can't stand up for herself."

"It is her fault for upsetting Gabriella and telling her you don't love her and that accuse her of sleeping with Greg and lying about it."

Gabe just shrugged. "Maybe she did."

"Gabriel Montez that is the worst most horrible thing I've ever heard you say in my entire life. How dare you say something like that. Your little sister was nearly raped by your father and you're saying she's lying about it? I can't even believe who you turned into. I don't know who you are but you are not my best friend. You are not the same Gabe I knew back in high school, who was willing to die to protect his sister. I won't be back till morning but when I do come back I want you gone, do you hear me, I want you gone, I want all your stuff out of this room."

Troy grabbed his overnight bag and left the room.

As he made his way over to the parking lot he saw Gabriella talking to some girl. As he neared them he saw it was Amber. He picked up the pace knowing Amber would upset Gabriella. He watched in horror as Amber raised her hand and slapped Gabriella across the face. Troy broke into a run.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed.

Amber ran off as Troy finally reached them. He quickly looked to Gabriella who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh precious, please don't be sad." He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into him. "I never should have left you alone I'm sorry. Are you ok , do you want some ice?"

She shook her head. "I just want to get out of here."

"Ok, Angel. Let's get in the car."

Troy opened the door for her and Gabriella got in. Troy closed the door and went to his side and got in.

The car ride was quiet, the further they got from the school the more Gabriella relaxed.

* * *

><p>Finally they pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a surprised. Come on follow me."

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car. They went to the next floor as they approached the door Troy looked to Gabriella.

"Close your eyes, please?"

Smiling Gabriella closed her eyes. Troy used his key and unlocked the door. He opened it and gently led Gabriella inside. He closed the door behind them.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Gabriella opened her eyes and they went wide. "Troy…."

The room was dark only lit by the electric candles Troy had set up all over the room. He didn't want to risk burning the hotel down with real candles. One of the bed was covered with rose pedals, soft gentle music was playing in the background.

"I thought you could use a night a way. You've been through so much I wanted to give you something special and romantic."

"Troy this is so wonderful thank you."

Gabriella turned and hugged Troy resting her head on his shoulder. Troy hugged her and gently swayed to the beat the of the slow music. They both just stood there slow dancing and holding each other close. For the first time in a long time Gabriella felt relaxed and comfortable. She was totally at ease.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Troy gently rubbed Gabriella's back.<p>

"Did you fall asleep on me?"

She giggled softly. "No, I'm awake, I'm just so relaxed and so comfortable."

"Good then my plan is working."

"Yes, it was a good plan. Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime Angel."

She looked up at him and they shared a kiss. They deepened it and they both walked over to the bed falling down onto it. Gabriella pulled away.

"Troy, I know this is every guys dream but I…I'm still not ready."

"It's not a dream unless you're ready too. Plus just because we're alone in a hotel room doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"I know but with this position…"

Troy noticed she was pinned under him. He smirked and lifted her arms over her head.

"Oh, I can think of fun we can have in this position too."

"Uh-oh Troy don't you DARE!" she ended with a squeal as Troy started to tickle her sides. She burst into giggles laughing and squirming around.

"Stop it!"

"Nope, not unless you say the magic words."

"I promised I'd….never lie to you." She giggled.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to tickle your stomach."

"NO! NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed and bust into hysterical laughter "STOP STOP STOP!"

"If you keep screaming like that someone is going to come in here."

"I can't….help it" Gabriella choked out.

Troy smiled and stopped tickling her. He lifted her shirt and blew a giant raspberry. Gabriella screamed again and burst into giggle.

"No, please Troy no raspberries!" she begged.

He laughed and sat up letting her go.

"Thank you for this night Troy. It really made me feel better."

"Good, I'm glad Princess."

They both leaned in and shared a deep passionate kiss.

"Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course my Angel."

They moved back against the head bored. Gabriella cuddled into Troy's side, resting her head on his chest and her one hand around her stomach, the other on Troy's stomach. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his chin gently on her head. They just laid like that for hours neither of them speaking, no words were needed, just each other. Until finally they both fell into a peaceful sleep, no nightmare, no restlessness, just a peaceful night of comfort, fun, and relaxation.

* * *

><p>Back at the school Amber was on the phone with Greg.<p>

"I get that you need a new heart but what do you want me to do about it?"

Amber's eyes went wide at his answer. "You want me to do what? How am I supposed to do that?"

Amber continued to listen. "Look, all this has been about playing Gabe and making his lose the relationship he had with his sister. That's been fun but you're asking me do something huge."

Amber sighed. "I do want my pay but I don't know if I can what you're asking. If it works I could be arrested for murder."

A sudden smirk appeared on Amber's face. "You're right, I'll only be in trouble if I get caught. Don't worry Greg I don't know how but I will make sure that no matter what happens you will get Gabe's heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN what does Amber have planned for Gabe? Will it work? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. ;) Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming and I'll reward you all with more chapters.  
><strong>


	10. Brain Dead

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALSO I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL A FAIR WARNING RIGHT NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL END WITH A CLIFF HANGER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Back at the school Amber was on the phone with Greg.<p>

"I get that you need a new heart Greg but what do you want me to do about it?"

Amber's eyes went wide at his answer. "You want me to do what? How am I supposed to do that?"

Amber continued to listen. "Look, all this has been about playing Gabe and making his lose the relationship he had with his sister. That's been fun but you're asking me do something huge."

Amber sighed. "I do want my pay but I don't know if I can do what you're asking. If it works I could be arrested for murder."

A sudden smirk appeared on Amber's face. "You're right, I'll only be in trouble if I get caught. Don't worry Greg I don't know how but I will make sure that no matter what happens you will get your sons heart."

Around the corner Chad had been on his way out and overheard the whole conversation. His eyes went wide.

"Amber is working for Greg. That would explain so much, but how does she plan on getting Gabe's heart? She wouldn't kill Gabe would she?" Chad asked himself.

The first thought in his head was to call Troy but he knew neither of them needed this added stress. Whatever Amber was planning wasn't going to happen overnight. So first thing in the morning Chad was going to tell Troy. He was going to tell Troy that Amber had been working with Greg this time. He was going to tell Troy that Gabe's life was at risk unless they did something and fast.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy sleeping next to her. She stretched a bit and cuddled back into Troy's side. He let out a small moan. "Morning." He greeted sleepily.<p>

"Morning. Troy I don't want to move. I'm so comfortable."

"Then we won't. We can spend all day in bed. How does that sounds?"

"Perfect."

They both cuddled even closer to each other holding each other.

Suddenly Troy's phone rang. Gabriella groaned. "Make it stop! Don't answer it."

Troy chuckled. "Let m see who it is."

Troy grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's Chad, he knows about this night I had planned. He wouldn't be calling unless it was really important. I have to answer it."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy sighed and sat up in bed leaning against the head board letting Gabriella go. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"'AmberisworkingforGreg…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Chad. What?"

"I was on my way back to the hotel last night and I overheard Amber on the phone. She was talking to Greg."

Troy sat up. "What? How do you know?"

"She said his name twice. Amber has been working with Greg for months trying to break Gabe and Gabriella apart. Everything that happen between them was part of their master plan."

"That would explain so much. Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is something else you need to hear too."

"What?"

"Is Gabriella close by?"

"Yeah but she isn't paying attention."

"Ok, Greg wants Amber to get him a new heart."

"Oh so what? She'll never find one."

"No, Troy, you don't understand. Greg wants Gabe's heart."

"WHAT! How is he going to get that?"

"I don't know. Amber has something planned."

"She's going to kill him."

Gabriella looked up at him confused. Now she was paying attention.

"Yes, we need to get to Gabe and make sure he knows the truth before Amber gets her way with him."

Troy looked to Gabriella and knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

"Yeah I agree. Let's meet back at the school in an hour. I think it's time for an intervention."

"Ok, see you soon."

Chad hung up. Troy hung up and sighed. Now to tell Gabriella.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen baby girl, we need to talk."

"No, no, no, not the dreaded 'we need to talk' nothing good can ever follow that."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Baby…" Troy took a deep breath and let it out. He was about to stab his girlfriend in the heart. "As Chad was leaving the school last night he overheard Amber on the phone. She was talking to a man named Greg."

Gabriella went white and started shaking. "Bu-but tons of men ar-are na-named Greg."

"He also heard her saw that breaking you and Gabe up was part of her plan all along."

"O-ok s-s-so. Tha-that does-doesn't prov-prove anything."

"Baby you need to listen to me. Amber has been working with Greg this whole time, in order to break you and Gabe apart."

"No." Gabriella started to cry. "No, you're lying."

"I wish I was but I would never lie to you."

Gabriella continued to cry. Troy's heart broke. He hadn't even told her the worst part yet.

"Baby there is more."

"What else could there possibly be? Amber has already done enough. Unless you want to tell me she plans on killing Gabe…."

Troy didn't respond.

"Oh my gosh, NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed in tears. "WHY!"

"Greg wants Amber to get him Gabe's heart."

Gabriella cried even harder. "We have to save him!"

"We will, we're going to do an intervention, but we need to get to school right away."

Gabriella nodded. Neither of them bothered to get changed or shower. They just threw on their shoes and left.

* * *

><p>With Amber in her dorm room, she was on the phone.<p>

"Hi baby, I know I miss you too. I promise it's almost over. As soon as I kill Gabe I'll have my pay and we can be together again. Don't worry I know how to kill Gabe without anyone knowing it was me. But I am going to need your help….."

* * *

><p>A little bit later Gabe walked in. Amber was off the phone.<p>

"Hey baby girl." He greeted.

"Hey, you want to go for a ride with me?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Just away from this school, I figured we could use a day out."

"Sure let's go."

Amber left behind Gabe a smirk on her face. He just fell right into her trap.

* * *

><p>Troy and Gabriella finally made it to the school. They ran into the others.<p>

"Have you guys seen Gabe yet?" Troy asked.

"No, we checked your room but he wasn't there. We didn't know where Amber's room was."

"I do, follow me." Troy said.

"Wait!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a man in his late 20s standing there. He had pale blue eyes and black hair.

"I'm sorry but did you just say you know where Amber is?" the man asked.

"Yes, do you know Amber?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'm her brother..."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Amber pulled into an abandon parking lot.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Gabe asked.

"I'm sorry Gabe." Amber said.

"For what?"

"For what I am about do."

Amber grabbed Gabe by the head and slammed it onto the dashboard hard. Gabe blacked out. Amber got out of the car as another car pulled up. A tall man around Amber's age pulled up. He had blond hair blue eyes.

Amber hugged him. "I missed you so much baby."

"Me too."

They shared a kiss.

"Are you sure no one is going to suspect you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. As far as anyone is concerned Gabe died in a tragic car crash."

The man nodded.

"Just remember I have to be able to drive the car once you're done so not too much damage and make sure you put the impact mostly on Gabe's side."

The man nodded and got back into the car. The man smacked his car into the other car several times until the car was banged up.

Amber smiled and went over to him. "Good now follow me I'm going to need your help."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be in the middle of a busy street to make everyone believe it was a car crash."

"So what do you need me for?"

"If Gabe is the only one hurt, and I was in the car too, it might make it seem suspicious."

"Where do I come in?"

"Once I get the car in a good spot I'm going to need you to lift Gabe and put him on top of me so it looks like he threw himself on me to protect me and that's why I'm not hurt."

"Got it, so then what happens?"

"I'm going to call for help and pretend to be all hysterical, and well the rest will play out from there."

"I love this plan."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

They shared another kiss before getting into their cars and driving away.

* * *

><p>Back at the school everyone was staring wide eyed at the boy in front of them.<p>

"You're her brother?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She told us you abandoned her." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, that's what she tells everyone. The truth is she abandoned me. Our parents died when she was seventeen. I was twenty so I could take care of her. As soon as she turned eighteen she ran away. She took the money from our safe in the house, she took all the money from our bank accounts, she only left me with twenty dollars I had in my wallet and a note saying don't come after me. I've been looking for her, for years. Thankfully I found this nice man who was willing to help me for free. We finally tracked her to this school."

"That sounds more believable." Troy said.

"I'm guessing she caused some kind of trouble for you?"

Gabriella just nodded.

"Well I'm sorry, My name is Thomas, do you know where I could find her?"

"My name is Troy and this is my girlfriend Gabriella, and my buds Chad, Jason, and Zeke." Troy said. "We were just on our way to see Amber now."

"May I come with you?"

"Of course."

Just then Gabriella's phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello…Hey mom….what? ….NO!" Gabriella sunk down to the floor crying. Troy got down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He took the phone and put it to his ear. "Ms. Montez, what's going on?...Oh no, he is all right?...Yeah, yeah we will meet you there." Troy hung up and squeezed Gabriella tighter, they were too late. Gabriella was already in the hospital.

"We were too late." He said.

They others knew what he meant. They all sunk down next to Gabriella. "What happen?" Chad asked.

"Ar ash." Gabriella choked out between hysterical cries.

"What?"

"Car crash." Troy muttered burring is his face in Gabriella's hair.

"Who was driving?" Jason asked.

"Who do you think?" Chad growled.

Thomas sighed, he had a bad feeling his sister was a big part of this. "It was my sister wasn't it?"

"NO DUH YOU IDIOT!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella flinched at his voice. She never liked yelling, ever since she got away from her father she never liked the sound of other people yelling. She cried harder.

"Chad stop, it's not his fault." Troy said.

"Everything that his sister did he his fault."

"No, Chad you don't know Amber the way Gabriella and I do. Thomas had no control over Amber or what she does. It's not his fault."

Chad just growled. "I'll believe it when you can prove it."

"CHAD JUST STOP IT!" Gabriella screeched in tears.

"Gabriella is right, we need to get to the hospital." Troy said.

Everyone just nodded. They all stood up...except for Gabriella. Troy looked to Gabriella and bent down kissing her head. "Come on sweetie. We need to leave."

Gabriella just shook her head as she continued to cry. Troy sighed. He lifted her arms and put them around his neck. He then lifted her bridal style and stood up back. Gabriella buried her face in his neck. "I want Gabe." She whimpered.

"I know baby girl. I know. Just hang on."

Everyone quickly got into their cars and drove away.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital and went inside.<p>

"We're here for Gabe Montez." Troy said, still carrying a crying Gabriella. "This girl is his sister."

"The doctor is in with him now please have a seat."

Everyone sat down on the very uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Gabriella was crying so hard she was hyperventilating.

"Shhh baby girl, shhh I'm sure everything will be all right."

"You can't…be sure…no one…can…b-be su-sure!" Gabriella gasped out between harsh painful cries.

Troy sighed. He knew she was right but he was trying to calm her down. The last time he saw her this upset was at school the first day after Gabe left to live with their mother. She had a break down in the gym. The only way he had been able to calm her down was promising to call Gabe…Now there was nothing to calm her down.

"Baby, I know you're scared and I know you're upset. You have every right to be but please baby girl you need to breathe. Take a deep breath come on sweetie breathe with me Inhale…exhale…"

"Ga-Gabe is-isn't bre-breathing wh-why sh-sh-should I?" Gabriella cried out.

"Baby, whatever is wrong with your brother I'm sure he's breathing. That is one thing I am sure of."

"I wa-wa-want t-t-t-to s-s-s-s-see hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-him."

Gabriella was only getting worse and her sentences started to come out incoherently.

Troy hugged her tighter. "I know baby I know. But hey, listen to me. What do you think Gabe will say when he sees you like this? Do you think he will be happy?"

Gabriella shook her head no longer able to speak through her tears.

"Then you've got to calm down. That way when the doctor comes out we can go see Gabe and he won't be upset that you're upset."

Nodding Gabriella slowly started to calm down. Gabriella's crying had lessened but her breaths were still coming out in gasps. Troy knew just what to do. He put his hand up the back of her shirt and gently ran his finger tips up and down her back. Then he softly started to sing. Gabriella cuddled into him and finally relaxed into his hold. Her breath and crying slowed to just sniffles. Troy continued his actions and didn't stop.

Thomas walked back ok. "Can I sit with you I just found out Amber was in the car too. Another doctor is in with her."

"NO DUH SHIRLOCK! IT TOOK YOU THINK LONG TO FIGURE OUT YOUR SISTER JUST TRIED TO HAVE OUR FRIEND KILLED!" Chad said.

Gabriella flinched and her breathing picked up.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Troy soothed hugging her closer to him. He other hand went over to her ear. He gently covered her ear with his hand helping to block out, not only Chad, but any other noise that was upsetting her. Once her breathing calmed down he looked to Chad. "Chad…" he said in a warning tone. He then looked to Thomas. "Sure have a seat. I'm sorry about Chad."

"Don't be, he's protecting his friends, any good person would."

Troy just nodded. He was glad Thomas understood. He looked down to Gabriella and moved some hair from her face. He smiled when he saw her finally sleeping. Yeah it was still morning but she was sleeping peacefully and not worrying about anything and that's all he wanted.

"Oh good you guys are here!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Amber with some guy. Amber didn't see Thomas sitting there.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it. Have you heard anything about Gabe?"

Chad stood up.

"Like you care! Who is this with you anyway. Your partner in crime?"

"No, it's my brother."

"Your what? Thomas asked standing up.

Amber gasped. "To-To-To….Thomas…."

"Hi Amber, I'd ask if you miss me but I already know the answer."

"How did you find me?"

"I found someone to help me track you down. For free I might add because you took all the money we had."

"Uh…I…well you see…"

"Forget it, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

"Look, both of you stop. All that matters is Gabe. But I promise you Amber if what you just did hurts Gabe in any way I will make sure you rot in a jail cell." Troy said.

Before Amber could respond doctor walked out.

"How is Gabe?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry I wish I had better news."

Troy gulped. What did that mean?

"What's wrong?"

"Well we did every test possible and everything came back normal except for one….the brain scan."

"Ok…so what's wrong with him?" Chad asked

"He has no brain activity. I'm sorry but Gabriel is brain dead."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I warned you but now I'm going to end it there. What do you think will happen? Can anyone bring Gabe back? **


	11. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to give a quick shout out to Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson for her role in this chapter :) She is the cop who finally gives Amber what she deserves. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>"He has no brain activity. I'm sorry but Gabriel is brain dead."<p>

Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. "I mean maybe you just overlooked something or read the test wrong?"

He looked down at Gabriella who was still sleeping. How was he going to tell her that her brother is brain dead?

"I'm sorry but that's the truth and there is nothing we can do about it. My recommendation is to take him off life support or just let him go peacefully."

No one said anything.

"I'll give you time to think it over."

The doctor walked away.

Still no one said anything. Troy looked down at Gabriella. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"How am I going to tell her?"

"You don't have to do it alone." Chad said.

"I know but I have to be the one to physically tell her."

"Why?"

"Because she won't believe it coming from you. She won't believe it coming from me at first either but she'll realize I'm telling the truth."

"Just tell her, say "Gabriella I'm really sorry but your bother is brain dead." Amber said.

"How can you be so heartless?" Thomas asked. "What if that was me laying in that hospital bed? What if I was brain dead, would you even care?"

"Of course I'd care, I love you Thomas!"

"Then why did you run away and take all our money?"

"I was looking for a new life for us. Trying to get away from all the memories and start over some place new. I was going to come back and get you as soon I found a better place for us."

"What happen? It's been almost 4 years and I haven't even heard from you."

"It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be and I ended up spending a lot of money and needing more of it."

"Then what happen?"

"I found a job."

"With who?"

"Just a guy. He was willing to pay me a lot of money to help him."

"What was his name?"

"What is that important?"

"Just tell me Amber, what was this guys name?"

Amber sighed. It was time the truth came out. "His name is Greg Montez. He hired me take Gabe out and make him fall for me, then make him do things that would break up him and his sister so I did it."

"Then he asked you to kill Gabe didn't he?" Chad growled.

"Yes, yes actually he did."

"So you admit it, you're the reason Gabe is in the hospital. You and your stupid boyfriend are responsible for this whole mess?" Troy asked.

He saw a female cop walking over and figured he'd trick her into confessing. He wanted Amber gone by the time Gabriella woke up.

"Yes, fine you want me to confess I will. I staged the whole thing. My boyfriend and I set this whole thing up. I wasn't in any real car crash but Gabe was. I set it up to only look like I was a victim but I wasn't. Gabe was the only one involved. I set out to kill Gabe and now I've done it."

"Well that sounds like a confession if I ever heard one." The cops voice said.

Amber spun around to see a female cop standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tatiana, I'm a Police Officer. I overheard your confessing to murder. Which means I'm going to have to arrest you."

"What!"

Amber spun back around. "Thomas you aren't really going to let me them do this me are you? "

"Do I have a choice, you committed a crime Amber, there isn't much I can do. You took all our money."

"You may follow us to the police station if you want." Tatiana said.

"I'll do that thank you."

Tatiana handcuffed Amber and dragged her away. Thomas and Amber's boyfriend went after them.

* * *

><p>Troy sighed and stroked Gabriella's hair. He placed a small kiss on her head. "Baby, wake up."<p>

"Troy what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"She needs to know Chad, the longer we put off telling her the worse it's going to be."

Chad just nodded. He knew Troy was right.

"Hey, Princess, hey sweetie, wake up." Troy cooed gently stroking her hair.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. "Troy…"

"Hey baby girl. Did you sleep ok?"

She nodded. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. When she realized where she was her eyes went wide.

"What happen to Gabe?"

Troy sighed. "Baby, I wish I had better news for you."

Gabriella whimpered.

"Gabriella, Gabe is….well you see Gabe he's…."

Troy let out a deep breath. This was harder than he thought.

"You see Gabriella sometimes when there is damage to your brain they can't always fix it and sometimes that results in….." Chad sighed. Not even he could do it.

"Is he in a coma?" Gabriella whimpered.

"No sweetie, Gabe is….Gabriella I'm sorry but Gabe is brain dead."

"I don't know what that means." Gabriella said.

"His body is alive, his heart is beating and his blood pumping but that's all there is. Gabe isn't in there anymore. It's just a body."

"I don't like that. Gabe isn't just a body."

"I know baby girl and I'm sorry."

"I want to see him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

"I want to see my brother!"

"OK, ok we can go."

* * *

><p>They all stood up and went into Gabe's room<p>

"See, he's just sleeping." Gabriella said pointing to Gabe on the bed. He looked like he was sleeping but everyone knew there was more too it than that.

"Baby, he's not just sleeping." Troy sighed.

"Yes, he is. Look at him. He's sleeping."

"I'm looking at him Angel and he does look like he's sleeping but he isn't going to wake up."

Gabriella just shook her head. Troy didn't know what he was talking about. She went over to Gabe and started to shake him.

"Wake up." She said.

The guys looked at each other. They knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Gabe wake up." Gabriella said shaking him harder. "Gabriel Montez you wake up right now!"

Troy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella he isn't going to wake up."

"Yes he will, he's just being stubborn. Just watch he'll wake up. Any minute now he'll wake up."

"Gabriella…" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Maria.

"Mom, make him wake up. You always made him wake up before for school. Make him wake up now." Gabriella demanded.

"Gabriella, it doesn't matter what I do, or what you do. Your brother isn't going to wake up."

"Yes he will! I know he will! He would never leave me!"

"Gabriella, you can shake him all you want, you can scream at him as loud as you want, you can poke him you can do whatever you want to him but it won't change anything. He. Isn't. Going. To. Wake. Up." Maria said.

"He wouldn't just leave, not with the way things were between us. He'd make sure to say sorry first! No he's not gone!" Gabriella said

Troy sighed. He knew the hardest part for Gabriella was not being able to make things right before Gabe died. He knew this was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Have you decided on what you plan to do?" The doctor asked.

"You're not going to touch him!" Gabriella growled.

"I'm sorry but it's not up to you." The doctor looked to Maria. "It's up to you."

"I know, I also know Gabe wouldn't want to live the rest of his life in a bed like this."

"Mom no!" Gabriella cried. "HE'S NOT GONE!"

Tears filled her eyes. She knew the truth, she just didn't want to admit it.

"You should know, his death doesn't have to be a bad thing. There is a man here in need of a heart transplant. Gabe could very well save this man's life."

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"His name is Greg Montez."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO"

"That monster is not getting my son's heart EVER! I do not care about this man and I refuse to let him have my son's heart." Maria said.

Gabriella was crying now, how dare this doctor ask this of them. Didn't he realize they all had the same last name? They had to be related somehow.

"I understand this is a hard choice, but I'm sure, Gabe would have wanted you to save his father."

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND NO? YOU AREN'T TAKING MY BROTHER'S HEART YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL HIM!" Gabriella screeched in tears.

"Look, that man and us may be family by blood but he has never acted like a father or a husband and Gabe hated him. I know he wouldn't want his heart to go to him. Please just let us have some time to say goodbye before you pull the plug."

"Of course." The doctor left the room.

Maria turned to look at Gabriella. She had tears of hate streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you? I thought you loved me. I was so stupid to actually believe you could change."

"I have changed and I do love you. I love Gabe too and that's why I'm doing this. He wouldn't want to live like this Gabriella."

"I know that, but he's going to come back to us! You just have to give it time. It hasn't even been 24 hours."

"Honey he isn't in a coma he's brain dead. Do you understand what that means?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"It means that his brain has shut down. It stopped working. It stopped sending messages to the body."

"But his heart is beating. His blood is pumping."

"Because of these machines. Gabriella, these machines are the only reason he is still alive. Without these machines he would be dead."

"No! I told you Gabe is just sleeping. He's just sleeping, that's all!"

"Gabriella it's almost noon, Gabe never sleeps in that late, so why now? What makes now so different?"

"He was in a car crash, he's really tired. That's all."

"A car crash is a big deal Gabriella!" Marai yelled.

Gabriella just cried harder. Maria hadn't yelled at her in a long time. Troy decided to step in.

"Can I have some time alone with her?" he asked.

Everyone walked out. Troy hugged Gabriella close to her. Gabriella calmed down in his arms.

"Baby, do you really understand what it means to be brain dead, like really understand it?"

Gabriella shook her head against his chest.

"Ok, well you know how important the brain is? The brain is the main source of life in your body right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, Gabe's brain…has died. So it can no long send messages to his heart telling it to pump blood, or to the bones to move, or to the mouth or eyes to see, even nose to smell. Now I know right now those things are happening, but that's because those machines that the doctors have hooked him up to are working as his brain. They are sending the messages Gabe needs to live."

"So…if we take him off those machines…"

"He'll be dead."

Gabriella looked at her brother and then back to Troy. "He won't be able to tickle me anymore. You can't team up and tickle me. I always really liked when you did that" She choked out.

"I know baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"W-we can ke-keep him alive ri-right?"

"Baby, you know Gabe wouldn't want a life like this."

Gabriella shook her head. "How can I let him go knowing the last time I saw him I didn't even say hello to him. I can't even remember the last time I told him I loved him…or that he said it to me. Troy he can't go like this."

"You've got to say your goodbyes sweetie. You need to tell him you love him and wherever he is right now I promise he will hear you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Gabriella nodded and looked at the bed. She slowly made her way over to it. She took her brother's hand and sat down. Troy went over and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Hi…Hi Gabe um…it's me Gabriella….Troy says you can hear me and he is normally right so I'm believing him. Look, I love you I never stopped. You've made mistakes and so have I but at the end of the day we are siblings and we love each other. I love you and I always will. I know you didn't mean what happen between you and Amber and I…I forgive you. I truly forgive you. But I need you wake up and come back to me please. I love you Gabe please, please come back to me. Please, please, plea…." Gabriella trailed off and buried her face in her brother's stomach crying her heart out. She felt a hand start stroking her hair and another start rubbing her back. It was Troy trying to comfort her….obviously. She felt another hand squeeze her shoulder…wait since when did Troy have three hands…unless….Gabriella looked up and saw the best thing in the world…her brother's eyes were open.

"GABE!" she squealed.

"Stay with him I'm going to get a doctor, keep talking to him." Troy said as he quickly rushed out of the room.

"Gabe, can you hear me? I'm so sorry for everything that happen. I love you and I forgive you. Please be my big brother again."

Gabe wasn't showing any signs that she heard him.

"Gabe? Gabe can you even hear me?"

Still Gabe didn't move, he didn't even blink. That's when Gabriella realized her brother may be awake but something was still very wrong with him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you guys think is wrong with Gabe? He is really back or is it just a reflex? Will they ever make up and be brother and sister again? Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson's character will be showing up again in future chapters so don't worry, you will all be able to see Amber get what she deserves. :) Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	12. Back to Normal

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I need your guys help with something...two things: 1. What should happen to Amber should she go to jail, or something else? If she goes to jail how long should she go there for. 2. What should happen to Greg, does he get a new heart and go back to jail or does he just die? Let me know what you what to happen in this story. Thanks :) **

* * *

><p>"Hi…Hi Gabe um…it's me Gabriella….Troy says you can hear me and he is normally right so I'm believing him. Look, I love you I never stopped. You've made mistakes and so have I but at the end of the day we are siblings and we love each other. I love you and I always will. I know you didn't mean what happen between you and Amber and I…I forgive you. I truly forgive you. But I need you wake up and come back to me please. I love you Gabe please, please come back to me. Please, please, plea…." Gabriella trailed off and buried her face in her brother's stomach crying her heart out. She felt a hand start stroking her hair and another start rubbing her back. It was Troy trying to comfort her….obviously. She felt another hand squeeze her shoulder…wait since when did Troy have three hands…unless….Gabriella looked up and saw the best thing in the world…her brother's eyes were open.<p>

"GABE!" she squealed.

"Stay with him I'm going to get a doctor, keep talking to him." Troy said as he quickly rushed out of the room.

"Gabe, can you hear me? I'm so sorry for everything that happen. I love you and I forgive you. Please be my big brother again."

Gabe wasn't showing any signs that she heard him.

"Gabe? Gabe can you even hear me?"

Still Gabe didn't move, he didn't even blink. That's when Gabriella realized her brother may be awake but something was still very wrong with him…

"Gabe, please if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

It wasn't very strong by Gabriella felt Gabe's fingers gently flex inward to try and squeeze her hand.

"Ok, everything will be ok Gabe I promise. Troy just went to get the doctor."

Just then the doctor came in He stopped shocked. "He's awake…oh my gosh…"

Gabriella smiled. "Told you he'd wake up."

"Now just hold on, just because his eyes are open doesn't mean anything, it's possible it's a reflex."

"No, he squeezed my hand. He's alive."

The doctor went over to Gabe. He took Gabe's hand.

"Gabe, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Nothing happen.

"Gabe, it's ok. I know you're scared but everything is ok. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. The doctor wants to help you but you've got to squeeze his hand. Please, or squeeze my hand again."

Gabriella felt his fingers flex again.

"Did he squeeze your hand?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see much movement."

"It wasn't a very strong grip but it moved."

"Look, I know this is hard but making up stories is not going to bring your brother back."

"He is back! He squeezed my hand."

"Why doesn't he squeeze my hand?"

"He doesn't like you." Gabriella answered simply.

Troy chuckled.

"Well until he squeezes my hand I can't confirm he is back and that means it is still possible for a heart transplant."

Gabe squeezed the doctors hand. He looked down at Gabe but then back to Gabriella. "I'm sorry but its just a reflex."

"Hold on, I just saw him squeeze your hand!" Gabriella said.

"Reflex, I'm sorry."

"NO!"

"Gabe is alive, what kind of a doctor can't tell the difference between a dead person and a real person?" Troy said.

"It's a reflex, Gabe's heart is going to Mr. Montez and I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

"Oh my gosh…" Gabriella said. "You're working for him. He's paid you and now you're working with him to kill Gabe."

"I can assure you that is not what's happening."

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gabriella screamed.

"Miss calm down."

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Gabriella screamed again.

A different doctor ran in.

"What is going on?" He looked to the other doctor, who are you?"

"I'm the doctor."

"Which one?"

"UH….Doctor Hart…"

"There is no Doctor Hart on staff in this hospital, have you been working Gabe's case this whole time?"

"Yes…"

"I'm calling the police, you are no doctor and you have no medical training."

The doctor ran off.

"So was Gabe ever really brain dead?" Troy asked.

"No, I don't believe so, but it can't hurt to be sure." The other doctor looked to Gabriella. "You said he squeezed your hand?"

Gabriella nodded. "He…He squeezed my hand, I promise, he's…he's alive. Please don't take his heart!" Gabriella sniffed as she fought off tears.

"Sweetie, no one is taking your brother's heart. I promise."

The doctor went over to Gabe and took his hand. "Gabe if you can hear and register what's going on around you I want you to squeeze my hand, or your sister's hand."

The doctor watched as Gabe's hand squeezed Gabriella's.

"All right, Gabe I'm going to remove the tube that in your mouth. I'm going to count to three and I need for you to take a deep breath. If you understood that squeeze your sister's hand."

Gabe squeezed his sister's hand.

"All right one… two… three…"

Gabe inhaled as the tube was removed. He coughed a bit and the doctor handed him some water. He drank it before calming down again.

"Gabe can you speak?"

"Ga-Gab-Gabi." Gabe stuttered.

"I'm here Gabe, I'm right here." Gabriella soothed.

"You're speech should come back, just don't push yourself too hard. You need to rest, if you were brain dead pushing yourself too hard too soon could cause you to relapse so just take it easy."

"I'll give you and your friends and family some time to visit but then I need to take you back for some test."

Gabe nodded. The doctor left.

Gabriella hugged her brother. She felt one of his arms wrap around her hugging her close.

"Welcome back man, we were real worried about you." Troy said.

"Sorry…bad brother." He said his voice weak."

"Shhh," Gabriella cooed. "Don't try and talk. Just save your strength."

"I hurt…baby sister…sorry"

"Shhh, it's ok. I forgive you but just save your strength."

"I love you Gabi." Gabe said.

"I love you too."

Gabriella sat up. Gabe ran his hand over her arm. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes but she sniffed them back.

Concern filled Gabe's eyes instantly. He tried to reach his hand to wipe away her tears but his arms wasn't long enough and he was still too weak to move. He looked to Troy who took over.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy to hear him say that to me again."

"You're going to be hearing it a lot more from now on Baby girl so get used to it." Troy said.

"Where…Amber…." Gabe choked out.

A look of hurt crossed Gabriella's face.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Need to…Break up…with her…should have…done…long time…ago."

"She was arrested for trying to kill you." Troy answered.

"She…did…this…to…me?"

Gabriella nodded and sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "Chad heard her talking on the phone to Greg, she was trying to kill you so Greg could….Greg could…." Gabriella shook her head.

Even saying the words were too painful.

"Shhhh, it's all right now." Troy soothed. "Greg wanted Amber to kill you so he could have your heart."

Gabe looked shocked.

"She confessed to working with Greg this whole time. He wanted to break you a Gabriella apart so he used Amber to do it."

Gabe just looked down. He felt like the worst brother in the whole world.

"Look Gabe, everything is ok. Its going to take time before I can trust you but I forgive you." Gabriella said.

"I hurt…you…"

"I know, and I also know that you'll make it up to me. But you've got to get better first."

Gabe just nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and Maria and the others ran inside.

"GABE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Maria screamed.

She ran and hugged him.

"Mom, easy, he's still sore." Gabriella said.

Maria pulled away. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're ok."

"You gave us all a real scare Gabe." Chad said.

"But he's gonna get better. He's…He's going to be ok." Gabriella said.

"We hope." Maria muttered but everyone heard.

No one said anything after that. The doctor walked back inside.

"I'm sure you will all be happy to know that I looked over Gabe's brain scans and he was never brain dead. That other doctor must have just lied to you. Gabe wasn't even in a coma. He was just resting."

"That's how he woke so quickly after Gabriella started to cry." Troy said.

"Why can't he speak?"

"His brain was damaged, the part that control his speech had the worst but in time it will heal and he'll be able to talk normal again."

"Thank you Doctor. Is Gabe going to be ok?"

"Well I'd like to take some test myself just to give you a proper, honest answer."

"No." Gabriella cried. "You're just going to hurt him."

"All we're going to do is a brain scan, it won't be very long."

"No, no." Gabriella cried.

"Gabi…be fine…Promise."

"No, they're going to hurt you. You always protect me now I need to protect you."

"He'll be fine sweetie. Come here." Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, everything is going to be fine. No one is going to hurt Gabe."

"They're going to take his heart Troy. Don't let them take his heart."

Gabriella cried turning and burring her face into Troy's chest.

"No one is touching you're brother's heart, Gabriella. I can assure you." The doctor said.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. We've had such a crazy morning we didn't get to eat."

Troy led Gabriella from the room as the others followed.

* * *

><p>In the café everyone except Gabriella was eating.<p>

"Baby, come on you have to eat something." Troy said.

"I want Gabe." She answered.

"You'll see him soon. As soon as you finish your food."

Gabriella looked down at her plate. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, then we'll be here a while. We can't see Gabe until at least half of that plate is gone and in your stomach."

"I want Gabe!"

"Eat and you'll get Gabe."

Gabriella pouted and Troy chuckled. He felt like a parent trying to get his child to eat their veggies.

"Gabriella Ann Montez either you eat this food right now or you'll never see Gabe again." Chad said.

Gabriella's eye's went wide in fear. She grabbed her food and quickly started to eat.

"That was harsh." Troy said.

"It worked. Sometimes all people needs is a little demanding."

"Yeah now she's going to get sick and throw up. Who's fault is that?"

Gabriella ate her entire plate of food in five minutes flat. "Done! Can we go see Gabe?"

Everyone laughed. "We have to wait for him to come back from all his test." Troy answered.

She whined. Everyone laughed at her again. She just pouted.

* * *

><p>Finally everyone headed back to the room. When they got there Gabe was resting in his bed. Gabriella ran over and climbed in next to him.<p>

"What did the doctor say?" Troy asked.

Gabe shrugged. "Test results…not back."

Troy nodded.

"Gabe I missed you." Gabriella said cuddling into his side.

"Miss you too." Gabe said. He kissed her head.

Gabriella cuddled into her brother and closed her eyes. Everything was finally getting better.

A little bit later The doctor walked back inside.

"I've got good news. Gabe is healing just fine. There is a little swelling in the brain but nothing too serious. We've already given him something to fix that now all we have to do is let him rest. He is going to be just fine."

"Can he come home?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd like him to stay in the hospital until I see some more improvement on his brain but also his speech."

"Can I stay here?"

"Family is allowed to stay overnight but if you are allowed to stay is up to your mother."

The doctor just smiled and walked away.

"I can stay right mom?"

"Of course, you're more family than I am."

"Mom…." Gabe choked out. "You family…you my mom…"

Maria smiled. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart."

She gave him a gentle hug.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed Gabe stayed in the hospital and continued to heal. Gabriella spent most of her time at the hospital when she wasn't at school. The guys came to visit daily along with Maria. Everyday Gabe was getting better and better.<p>

One afternoon Troy walked in to see Gabe actually sitting up and watching tv.

"Hey Man you're looking better."

"I feel better."

"You sound better too. Does that mean you can come home soon?"

"I hope. I miss my bed."

Troy chuckled.

"How's Gabriella doing with all this? I mean I know she puts on a brave face when she's here with me but once she leaves what is she like?"

"She's all right. She worries about you a lot. She's very skittish and shy. It's almost like the last time you were gone for a long time than came back. She uncomfortable without you but not so much that is becoming concerning."

"I'm glad."

"Hey speaking of Gabriella, you feel up to some fun?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well before you woke up Gabriella confessed something to me and I don't think she even realized what she admitted to."

"What did she admit to?"

"She said she actually secretly loved when we teamed up and tickled her."

Gabe smirked. "Really?"

"Yep. So what do you say, are you up for a little tickle Gabriella day?"

"Of course! Hey you want to get the best cutest giggle out of her?"

"Yes."

"Tickle her neck, it's her secret tickle spot only I know about. Not even my mom knows about that spot."

"More than her stomach?"

"No, that's one of those spots that make her giggle like one of those tickle me elmo toys. I love it."

"Awesome. I'll give it a try."

"Just remember you didn't hear it from me."

"Hear what?"

Troy and Gabe smirked at each other. Just then Gabriella walked in. She saw both her brother and boyfriend smirking and knew they were up to something.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just talking."

"Yeah come join us."

"Why?" She knew they were up to something and she had a funny feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"You don't want to talk to your brother?" Gabe asked.

"Not when you have such an evil grin on your face."

"What grin?" Gabe asked quickly frowning.

"I know you two are up to something."

"No, we're not."

"Oh forget it Gabe she caught us." Troy said.

He caught Gabe's eye and Gabe knew he was just tricking Gabriella.

"Dude, seriously?" Gabe asked playing along.

"Yes, seriously."

He went over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Angel." He greeted.

They shared a kiss on the lips before Troy started to kiss her neck. A small giggle escape her lips. "Troy stop."

"Why?"

"Because that tickles." She giggled.

"Oh so your neck is ticklish huh?"

"Oh no! Don't even think about it!" she warned.

"Don't you remember Gabriella you confessed to loving when Gabe and I teamed up an tickled you. Now that your brother is strong enough I don't see why we should wait any long."

"No!"

But it was too late. Troy lifted Gabriella up and put her down on the bed. Gabe instantly went to her stomach, making Gabriella break out into laughter. She tried to fight her brother off as she rolled around trying to get away.

"Troy, grab her arm." Gabe said.

Gabe lifted one arm and Troy grabbed the other.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

They both started to tickle her stomach. Gabriella laughed harder. "No! Stop it!" she squealed.

They guys both just laughed at her.

Gabriella laughed and squirmed right off the bed. The guys stopped but got scared when she didn't make a sound. Troy looked down and just smiled. She was still laughing only it was soundlessly.

Troy chuckled. "She's fine."

Finally Gabriella stopped laughing and stood up. "That wasn't fair!" she whined.

The boy laughed. "Us teaming up against you was never fair, that's what made it fun." Troy answered.

Gabriella shook head at Troy. Did she hate being tickled? No, of course not! Did she secretly love even minute of it? Oh yeah! But she could never let Troy or Gabe in on her big secret. The one thing she liked best about this moment though, was that everything was back to the way it should be and that's just the way she wanted it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so I need to know what you guys want to see happen to Amber and Greg before I post the next chapter so please tell me what you want. Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	13. Number 1 Sister

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had my finals and so that took up most of my time but I'm free now so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often. This is also the last chapter. There will NOT be a sequel. Also Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson's character returns in this chapter. For more information on my future stories read the bottom A/Ns. Now on with the story:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A couple more weeks went by and things stayed the same. Gabe continued to work hard and gain Gabriella's trust back and although he was still in the hospital he and Gabriella still made time to hang out with each other and Amber…well let's just say Amber got just what she deserved…<p>

At the Police station Tatiana was waiting with Amber for the car that would transfer her to the all girls jail she would be attending. Tatiana had a close eye on Amber making sure she didn't try anything funny. Amber saw this and glared back.

"What are you staring at?"

"How do you live with yourself…"

"What?"

Tatiana looked around and smiled. They were alone so she could be honest about her feelings.

"You heard me; I said How do you live with yourself, trying to murder an innocence man? You messed with his mind thinking you loved him and got him to trust you, got him alone and then out of nowhere you betray his trust and try to get him killed" **(A/N Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson wrote these lines herself :) )**

"Listen lady you don't know anything about me so don't go acting like you do. If you had my life you'd do crazy stuff too."

"Bad life or not you tried to kill someone you claimed to love, you tore apart the relationship between two siblings that was nearly unbreakable all for money?"

"I'm not sorry. I'd do it again in a heartbeat only this time I would have killed Gabe so Greg didn't die!"

Tatiana just shook her head unable to believe someone could be so heartless. The van pulled up and two Officer's got out.

"Well good luck, you're going to need it where you're going." Tatiana said.

She watched as Amber was dragged into the van and taken away. She smiled, she had just gotten justice for the Montez siblings and she felt proud of that.

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Gabe was tickling his sister…again when Maria walked in.<p>

"Hey Mom, be with you in just a second." Gabe smirked.

Maria laughed. "Take your time."

"No! Mom help me!" Gabriella choked out in laughter.

Maria and Gabe laughed.

"Just make sure you let her breathe Gabe."

Gabe finally stopped and Gabriella sat up panting.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well and both so happy again but I'm afraid I've got some news."

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Greg is dead."

"Wha-what?" Gabriella asked.

"He died last night."

Neither of the kids knew what to say, how were they supposed to react to this. Their father was dead…the man who had caused them so much pain in the past was finally gone.

"I…I don't know how I feel about that…how am I supposed to feel?" Gabriella asked.

"There is no right her wrong way to feel, you feel whatever you want to feel." Maria said. "He has hurt you in the past it's ok if you're not sad."

"Is it ok…if I am sad?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh sweetie, of course it's ok. I'm a little sad too." Maria said.

"Mom!" Gabe yelled.

"What?"

"How could either of you be sad. Greg did nothing but hurt us and now that he is finally gone you're sad. I don't believe this especially from you Gabriella. Did you forget what he did to you when you were 13? Did you forget how he hurt you?"

"I'll never be able to forget that Gabe, but at the end of the day he was still our father."

"No, that man was never, and will never be my father. As far as I'm concerned Jack is my only father."

"Father or not, no one deserves to die Gabe!" Maria said.

"Greg did and anyone who believes differently is an idiot!"

Gabriella gasped. She got off the bed and ran out of the room.

"GABRIELLA WAIT!" Gabe called. "I'M SORRY!"

He sighed. He had said something stupid and it could cost him his sister. He could lose her all over again. He looked to his mother.

"I didn't mean it mom. I didn't!"

"I know Bud, and Gabriella knows that too. You're both just upset by the news. Just give her some time."

"Can you go after her?"

"I saw Troy pulling up as I was walking in. I'm sure he'll make her feel better."

Gabe sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was running down the hall with tears streaming down her cheeks. She crashed into someone but felt arms wrap around her. She knew that touch anywhere and cried into his chest.<p>

"What's wrong my sweetie?" Troy asked.

"Gabe and I…we had a fight." She cried.

"I'm sorry baby girl. What did you fight about?"

Gabriella sniffed and looked at him. "Greg is dead and I feel sad but Gabe doesn't."

"So he was mad because you feel sad?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm sure Gabe feels sad too he just isn't as open about his emotions as you are. There is nothing wrong with that. Also he doesn't like knowing you're sad and can't do anything to help so he's just trying to keep you from being sad."

Gabriella nodded. "You have answers for everything don't you?"

"No, I still don't know how much Pi equals."

Gabriella burst into giggles.

"There is that beautiful sound. Come on let's go back to see your brother."

Gabriella nodded.

* * *

><p>They both walked back to the room.<p>

Gabe gave a small smile when he saw Troy walk in.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"That depends….how is Gabriella?"

Gabriella appeared from behind him. "I'm fine."

Gabe started to talk a mile a minute. "GabriellaI'msorysorryIdidn'…"

"Whoa, whoa, Gabe slow down." Troy laughed.

"It's ok Gabe. I know you were just upset. I'm not mad or hurt. I forgive you." Gabriella giggled.

"Thank you. If you feel sad about Greg it's ok. I don't want to stop you from grieving."

Gabriella went over to hug him. Gabe pulled her back onto the bed. Troy walked over and sat on the stool by the side.

"So…Greg is dead?" Troy asked.

Gabe nodded. "Last night."

"Wow, what about Amber, any news on her?"

"All I know is that since I survived it's no longer murder it's only attempt murder. So that changes things." Gabe answered.

"That's like what 5-20 years in jail?"

"Something like that."

"Actually fifteen years total." A voice said.

Everyone looked to see the female cop who arrested Amber standing there.

"We just finished with the trial, Amber was sentenced to fifteen years all girl jail." Tatiana replied. "I was just coming to bring Gabe the news.

"Thank you." Gabe said. "You've just made me life so much better."

"It was my pleasure, now I don't normally say this but…I'm sorry for the pain that girl has caused your family."

"That's nice of you and thank you. It makes it better knowing she can't hurt us anymore."

"Well between you and I…she's a crazy nut job but don't tell anyone I said that."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Are cops allowed to say stuff like that?" Gabe asked.

"Well, we're not supposed to but I didn't think you'd mind."

"We don't thank you, and thank you for coming."

"Of course. Get well soon Gabe."

Tatiana smiled and walked out. The room fell silent as everyone waited for the news to finally sink in. Greg was dead no longer able to haunt them and Amber was in jail no longer able to cause them pain and suffering. Everyone looked at each other and smiled as they realized they were finally free.

* * *

><p>A couple more days later Gabe was allowed out of the hospital. Gabriella had set up a party back at their old house with Lucille and Jack, all the friends and parents were there. Maria left to get Gabe but Gabriella wasn't allowed to go because everyone knew she'd spoil the surprise. Which meant she was going crazy waiting. She paced back and forth by the door.<p>

Troy chuckled watching her. "You're going to put a hole in the floor."

"I don't care I just want Gabe to get home!"

"I think you need a little distraction."

Gabriella looked at him. She saw the look in his eyes and squealed. She took off running. Just as she reached the kitchen she crashed into Chad.

"Help me!" she squealed. She quickly hid behind him.

Chad laughed. "What's going on?"

"Distracting Brie, until Gabe get's home want to help?" Troy asked reaching them.

"Sure."

Chad spun around and grabbed Gabriella. She whined and squirmed as he lifted her off the ground and walked over to the couch. He put her down and held her arms over her head. Gabriella kicked her legs nearly knocking Troy out.

"Whoa!" he cried grabbing her ankles just in time. "Someone is getting violent." He teased.

"Let me go!" she whined.

"Nope. You better stop kicking."

Troy let her legs go only to get kicked in the leg. "That's it!" He grabbed her ankles again and tickled the bottom of her feet.

She screamed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Troy stopped and laughed. "When need the guys to hold her feet down. Where are they?" Troy asked.

"They're on their way. They aren't here yet." Chad answered.

"Oh well." Troy shrugged. "We can do it without them."

Gabriella whined. "Just let me go! I promise I won't pace by the door anymore."

The boys laughed. "Nope, you're just going to pace by the window."

She whined again. "I don't want to be tickled!"

"Ok then you won't be." Troy said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I will not 'tickle' you."

"You won't?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope."

"You won't?" Chad asked.

"I will not tickle her." Troy answered. "I'm simply going to kiss her."

"Do I have to stay?" Chad asked.

"Yep, just trust me."

Troy went over to Gabriella and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. He moved from her lips to her neck. She giggled and realized what he was doing.

"Troy!"

"I'm not tickling you" he smirked.

"You're cheating!"

He laughed but continued and Gabriella continued to giggle.

"Troy stop it!" she giggled. "That tickles!"

Troy smiled at her. "It may tickle but I'm not tickling you." He teased.

"Help! Somebody help!" Gabriella cried out.

"What are you doing to my baby sister?" a voice asked.

Everyone stopped to see Gabe standing there.

"Troy is tickling me!" Gabriella said.

"No I'm kissing you. There is a difference."

Gabe just laughed. "Going after her ticklish neck I see."

"Yeah, but I haven't heard that elmo giggle you're talking about."

Gabe went over to them. "That's because you have to do it just right."

"Gabe No!" Gabriella whined.

He chuckled. He tickled the crook of her neck making Gabriella shrug her shoulders and, yes, giggle like a tickle me elmo. Troy and Chad laugh. Gabe smiled at his sister and stopped.

Chad let her arms go and she sat up. She hugged her brother tightly. "Welcome home. I really missed you."

"I really missed you too."

"I had a scary dream last night that you died and Greg came back to get me."

Gabe kissed her head. "It was just a bad dream. I'm alive and Greg can't hurt us anymore."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him. She knew that but it was always nice to hear him say it.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too and do you promise me same as before?"

Gabe smiled. "No, because promises are too easily broken. I will however swear to you, I swear to you Gabriella on my own life that nothing and no one will ever break us apart again. You will always be my number 1 girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so that's the end...what do you guys think? Thank you to everyone who left a review and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. You guys are the reason I write so thank you very much. Also thank you Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson for helping me create the Police character. I hope you all liked her. Now for my future work here is the summary to my next story. The Nightmare that Changed Everything-Gabriella has a nightmare that terrifies her so bad she became attached to Troy scared to death of being without him. Can Troy help her overcome her fear of being without him or will it be too late? I should have it up either tomorrow or later tonight. Thanks again guys :)**


End file.
